Full House! Naruto Style!
by kitachiuchiha9573
Summary: Based off the hit Korean Drama, Sakura is a naive girl who aspires to be a writer. Sasuke is Japan's famous  and notorious  actor, model and womaniser. When Sakure's house gets sold off in a scam to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, will romance blossom? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have decided to begin this new SasuSaku story based off a famous Korean Drama called Full House. This drama is one of my favourites and it has an awesome storyline. I decided to put in Naruto characters for this storyline since I love the story so much and it turned out pretty well! I highly recommend this drama to anyone!**

**So to introduce this story, and to see the response I would get, I posted this introductory page where people can give me feedback for this idea. I DO NOT OWN THE FULL HOUSE STORY. I am merely… sort of re-writing the story only using Naruto characters (I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EITHER) This IS a fan fiction site. We can write anything we please (so long we don't piss the authors off)**

**So basically, in this story, I own nothing except the CONCEPT of using the Full House story with Naruto Characters. If you are not familiar with the drama, it is alright! If you are, you may see that I WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. I made a couple of tweaks here and there and threw in new characters. So technically, I am not copyrighting in anyway. I already made the disclaimer that I don't own it.**

Title: Unknown as of now…

Rating: T (may be changed to M. But quite unlikely)

Summary: Sakura Haruno is an aspiring and naive writer living in a beautiful sea-front mansion that her long deceased father had built. One day, she gets her house swindled away by her own two best friends. Her house is sold to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Japan's most famous (and notorious) actor, model and womaniser. Convincing him to allow her to stay in her own home, will romance blossom?

Summary sucks. I wanted to put in more detail but that would spoil the story. So that is a very, very simplified version of what will happen in the first few chapters of the story (and the original drama itself). So what do you think?

…A little warning. I'm mad for the crazy. The drama is kinda… wacky itself… So it may seem like the characters are OOC but don't worry, not to the extent that they are COMPLETELY different. Hey, it'll be a fresh start and different view point if they're characteristics were a but different. So tell me what you think yeah?

I'm not sure if you guys actually read the above… Oh wells. Enjoy! ^_^

A little preview! ^_^

~Chapter 1~

"_The man looked at the woman before him lovingly. Stroking her cheek softly, he whispered, "We'll go through this together. As one…"_

_The woman looked up at him tearfully. "Promise me…You'll be with me forever…" _

"NO! It's too corny! Urgh… Man, Stephanie Meyer makes it look so easy to write romance…Sheesh" The spoken woman typed furiously away on her laptop. Deleting away and adding on sentences to her word document.

Pushing up her black spectacles she ran her hands through her dishevelled pink hair. She sighed, stood up and stretched. Walking through the mess that was her living room, she poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen. Clothes were strewn everywhere. From the sofas, to the staircase banister. Half-eaten instant ramen cups scattered in colourful (and gross) disarray on her living room floor spreading out to the patio.

Sakura walked over to the large window screens that boasted a beautiful view of the sea. She leaned against the glass and admired the picturesque landscape of the garden. Her mother was a very talented horticulturist. Countless bunches of periwinkle, lavender and poppy swayed gently in the wind. The yellow and orange tulips in the corner near the wooden swing set her father set up when she was little cheerfully glowed, reflecting the setting sun's rays.

Sliding open the screen doors, she walked out to the plush, well-weeded grass and sat on one of the swings gazing out at the sea. She contemplated her life. She was turning 25 in a few months. Sure she wanted to get married and settle down. But she wanted to sort out her career first. After graduating high school, she's been trying hard to make a living off her internet short stories and part-time jobs working as a waitress in cafés.

She didn't have to worry much though. Her father was a very sought after architect and had left behind a considerable amount of money. Sakura wasn't one to indulge though. She wanted to make her parents proud of her. She wanted to leave behind a mark in this world. She's disappointed them many times before and enough was enough.

"Sakura! Saaaaaaakuraaaaa!"

Right after she deals with her annoying friends.

A blonde young man bounded out to the garden. A short, brunette woman followed closely behind. Her lavender eyes clouded as if she was in deep thought.

"Naruto, Hinata. What brings you here?" she asked cautiously. She was a tad bit wary about her friends. Sure she has known them for her entire life and been with her always… But right after they graduated high school… it felt odd.

They owed her a lot of money, for one. And they were always out to get her bank account. Why did she still befriend them? They're all she got left. Her grandparents had passed a while back leaving her the sole survivor of the Haruno family. Her mother was an orphan, and had no relatives as well. She was on her own.

"…Ah no Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun and I…"

"WON A TICKET FOR A TRIP TO KOREA FOR OUR BEST FRIEND!"

Sakura blinked back at him. "What? I can't go on a holiday now! Why don't you two go?"

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! You've been working so hard! Hinata and I thought that you deserve this more than anyone of us! You're such a good friend to us too…" His voice faltered near the end.

Sakura raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I appreciate it guys. Really. But who'd look after the house? And my script to the publisher is due in a month and I'm barely past the…"

"We'll look after your house! And you can write your script while you are in Korea! You always said how you wished to go Korea! If you go there, you would get inspiration too! Come on now!" Naruto pushed her up to her bedroom.

"Hey! What? But when am I supposed to leave exactly?"

"Right now Sakura! The flight leaves in 2 hours!"

"WHAAAT?"

"….Uh…we've wanted to tell you for a while but we kept on forgetting… Sorry Sakura! Don't worry! Everything is arranged and provided for! When you reach Seoul you'd stay in the best 5-star hotel there! And you've got business class tickets too! Look at that! Not an opportunity to be missed!"

Naruto stopped outside her bedroom and grabbed one of her old suitcases and began throwing whatever piece of clothing he could find into it. HInata reached the bedroom entrance. She carefully avoided making eye-contact.

Pushing Naruto off, she took packing into her own hands. Grabbing her passport, her friends dragged her off to the airport… in her PJs…

"Goodbye my dear friend! We'll miss you….OW!"

"Naruto! Seriously! What is with you? You sound like Lee high on sugar!"

Hinata and Naruto looked jumpy. Hinata nudged him and give him a look.

Sighing, Naruto digged into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled 100 yen note and a couple of coins. "I'm not sure how much food is in Korea… but this should be enough for lunch…"

"What are you talking about Naruto? You said everything is provided for. Right?"

His head shot straight up. "What? Oh yes! It is! This is just in case of… you know... you don't like Korean food…" He grabbed her hand and pressed the note to her palm. Hesitating, he said "You'll always be our friend Sakura…"

"Silly Naruto. Of course! You're sounding like we'll never see each other again!" Sakura laughed to herself. Oblivious to the stares she was getting from other passengers in the departure hall. She can't blame them. A hot pink singlet paired with white boxer shorts is the last thing they'd see a first-class passenger wear.

The two fidgeted nervously. "Alright Sakura-chan…see you!"

"Bye guys! I promise to call when I reach the hotel!"

She didn't notice Naruto pale when she said that. She was too caught up in her happiness. She was going to Korea! She's always longed to go there… But never managed to save enough to travel beyond her own town!

"Sugoi*! It's so comfortable!" her hands stroked the plush velvet seats. Settling into it with a happy sigh, she pulled on headphones and turned on the small screen before her. She tuned into a kid's movie. Something about an orange fish finding a tinier orange fish in the ocean.

A few moments later, she felt a shadow loom over her. She looked up slowly and saw her reflection on the huge black sunglasses of the shadow's owner. She blinked.

"_Is my nose really that big?"_

"Ahem! _Excuse_ me miss, but i believe you're in my seat."

He spoke in a deep, sexy baritone voice that sounded strangely familiar. Breaking out her gaze from her reflection, she took a good look at the man's face.

Most of his face was covered by the huge sunglasses. He had a spiky head of jet black hair that was in a carefully arranged mess. He wore a black tux. His tie and a few buttons of his pressed white shirt undone. In short, he was freaking hot.

"_He looks really familiar… Where have I seen him before…"_

Sakura suddenly realised that she has only been gaping at him when he start to frown. Well actually, he was already frowning when he first saw her, but well, she was a rather light-headed person by nature.

"Oh!" Ripping off her headphones she scooted over to the other seat near the window.

"Sorry! This is my first time flying! It's so fascinating isn't…"

"Hn"

Sakura blinked. "Excuse me?"

He just grunted. He settled into his seat. Raising a brow at the cartoon movie that was still playing on the screen, he switched it off and began reading the newspaper he brought with him. Clearly he didn't like to socialise.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. Hmph. Fine. Be that way Mr-Oh-I'm-So-Freaking-Hot-You-Can't-Stand-In-My-Presence.

He turned his head and stared directly at her. "Mr What?"

Sakura's face turned tomato red.

"…I said that aloud, didn't i?"

She thought him smirk but he went back to reading his newspaper. She noticed on the cover in blaring headlines: UCHIHA STRIKES AGAIN. JAPAN'S ANGEL YAMANAKA INO HEARTBROKEN!

_Uchiha Sasuke… _

…

…

…

_OHMYGOD._

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WOW! YOU'RE UCHIHA SASUKE AREN'T YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!"

The dark haired man groaned inwardly and reached over and placed his hand over her mouth.

"_Will you keep it down!"_

Shrivelling from his hiss, she nodded and grinned excitedly to herself.

"So , what are you going to do in Korea? Another film? A new modelling contract? My friend Hinata thought you looked weird in that detergent advert they aired on TV last month… I mean, anyone would look cute dressed as a soap bubble, but I think that it doesn't really suit you. Oh! And my other friend told me that you loved tomatoes! Is that true? Why do you like tomatoes… Oh I don't know you celebrity types. Probably got to do with keeping healthy and stuff so you'd look good right? Haha! Oh! There are rumours going around that you're getting a nose job? Is that true? I personally think…."

Sasuke massaged his temples. God, this woman was annoying!

**I'll stop here! More to come if there is enough positive feedback! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

….

*twitch*

….

*coughcough*

….

….

"Ahem, Mr Uchiha, would you be finishing your lamb steak? It really looks deli-OH!"

With a sigh, Sasuke pushed the half-eaten plate over to her.

"Wow! Thanks! Hey, you wanna try some of my chicken…"

"No."

"Aw come on! It's really delicious!"

"No."

"Hmph. Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing!" she singed, waving her fork at his annoyed face.

Sasuke pushed away her arm and stood up from his seat and headed for the toilet. He heard her scuffing down the food like some pig and shook his head in disgust. He splashed his face with water from the sink and took a good look at himself. His eyes were blood-shot. He barely had any sleep.

Running from one photo-shoot to another film set to some stupid publicity stint. And now, this annoying woman was keeping him deprived of the 4 hour nap he had planned to take while on the plane to Seoul. Brushing his teeth and changing to more casual clothes, he left the toilet and braced himself for the aural nightmare that was Sakura Haruno.

Now changed into a soft pink jumper and jeans, she was miraculously, asleep. Shaking his head at his misfortune, he took out a blanket and prepared for a nap. Least he will get an hour's worth of rest now. He'd need to call his assistant and ask him to clear his entire schedule when he lands and take a nice long nap in the hotel.

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some turbulent winds in the coming half hour so please do bear with us. Please note that there are disposable bags under your seats for your usage. If you may require assistance please don't hesitate to ask any of our friendly flight assistants…"

The announcement made Sakura wake, much to Sasuke's annoyance. He watched with what felt like a sense of impending doom as her emerald eyes fluttered open and her head lifted off the head rest. For a moment, just a tenth of a nanosecond, he thought that she was really pretty.

For a girl who doesn't wear make-up, she was very much attractive. He was used to heavily made-up girls that go for plastic surgery every other time they could. Ino Yamanaka was one of them. Sure she does not need plastic surgery, but the amount of make-up he sees her stylist slap on her face is enough to make him want to get an oxygen mask. How do they breathe under all those layers of make-up?

What annoyed him even more about Ino was that she loved to spread gossip. She is after all, the media's angel. Feeding all those hungry paparazzi with her exaggerated blue eyes fluttering dramatically and her hand to her heart gasping and dramatizing of whatever was "insider dirt" or "scandalous information beyond her belief". (Sometimes with her silk handkerchief to her teary eyes and with a look of what looked like utter depression)

It disgusted him how every press conference she was in, she would surely be the one to bring up something that the media would feed off on for weeks. And this time, she crossed the line- to his untouched boundary, and that pissed him off. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he realised that Sakura was staring right at him.

"….Ah no…. Mr Uchiha? Is there something on my face?"

Sasuke knitted his perfect, dark eyebrows together and turned away from her.

Sakura wearily stretched. To her horror, the plane suddenly dived and she swore felt her heart sink to her intestines. That was until she felt the bile rising up her gullet and she vomited all over Sasuke's brand new cashmere blanket.

Sasuke yelled out and threw his blanket on the floor and the problem was that his favourite shirt was ruined as well.

* * *

><p>"I'm really, really, really, sorry!" Sakura's head was bowed low. Sasuke looked away. Now moved to another seat, he was still stuck with her next to him. Thank goodness there was only 5 minutes left to the flight.<p>

Now changed back to his work clothes, consisting of a smart gray suit for the meeting he would soon have to attend with the director of the new movie he was to act in, he felt more tense and unrested. He radiated anger.

And Sakura was blissfully oblivious.

"Good morning passengers, we have now arrived at Seoul, South Korea. We will be landing at Incheon International Airport shortly. We hope you had a pleasant flight and thank you for flying with Namikaze Airways."

With a sigh of relief, Sasuke began packing his belongings to his briefcase. He felt someone watching him and slowly turned his head to see Sakura staring at his direction, but with a glazed over look in her eyes. Hesitantly, he was about to wave his hand in front of her face but stopped himself. What was this woman doing to him?

* * *

><p>"Sugoi! This place is so grand! Ne, Uchiha-san, where would you go… Sasuke?"<p>

What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke didn't need to be bothered by the customs. He was an international star after all. The minute the plane landed he was whisked off to a special private area reserved only for V..

_Why would he run off like that?_

"SASUKE-KUUUN! MARRY ME SASUKE-KUUUUN! KYAAA!"

"SASUKE-KUN! I'LL HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"NE SASUKE! I LOVE YOUUU! KYAAAAA!"

"SASUKEEEEEE! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Oh. Right._

Sakura searched through the throngs of the crowd. Nobody was holding a sign for her. She collected her luggage and walked out of the arrival hall. She pushed through the thick crowds of fans who were pushing forward desperately trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of their beloved idol. Her ears were deafened at all the screaming and protests to see Sasuke.

_Naruto said everything was arranged for… where is the person to pick me up?_

Finally breaking free of the crowd, she walked out of the airport and was hit by a cold blast of air. Almost instantly, she felt her body grow cold.

_Naruto definitely didn't tell me it was this cold in Korea! _

Rummaging through her bag, she found the printed email Naruto presented with her. There was only one hotel that was stated on it.

"Senju Park Hotel? How the heck am I supposed to get there?"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Hogsi doum i pil-yo issseubnikka ?" *

Her head shot up and turned to the left. A short young woman with a head of cute black curls bowed slightly to her.

"…uh…um…joesonghabnida…um…naan…hangug-eo…an dwae…"** throwing in all the Korean words she knew and shaking her hands dramatically to show that she can't speak Korean. Thank her lucky stars she watches Korean dramas!

The woman looked puzzled (and amused), but seemed to understand what Sakura was trying to say. "Ah, you are not from around here? I see, my apologies, you looked Korean. Would you like a taxi ride to your destination?"

"Ah! What a relief! For a moment there I thought I was going to be stuck here for the next 2 days wondering how to get places!"

The woman chuckled delicately. Sakura eyed her with envy. Her skin was flawless and was like porcelain. Her hair was beautiful and so glossy, Sakura was almost convinced it was a wig. She looked like a beautiful china-er-Korean doll.

"Well Miss, a taxi is right around this corner. Here let me help you with your luggage."

"Ah! Thank you! I need to get to Senju Park Hotel. I have been told that everything will be arranged you see… and well… that's where you found me lost. Heh…"

"Oh my! You are staying in the Senju Park Hotel? Oh dear! Do you need a limo? I could quickly arrange for one Agassi***. My apologies! I have been very rude!"

"Eh what? No! No! I don't need a limo. A taxi would do fine. And please, my name is Sakura. I'm not really comfortable being all formal and all"

"But Agassi! You must be of important status if you are staying in Senju Park! Only the most rich and famous can stay there!"

Sakura paled at her words. She quickly rummaged through her bag for the letter again. It was stated there in the printed email, Senju Park Hotel. She turned her head to the lady, then back to the letter, then back to the lady.

"Ha…ha…um…one moment please…"

Again, she digged through her bag, this time for her cellphone. She flipped it open and furiously entered Naruto's number.

"Ehhh...By the name of the Ramen Shinigami… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! IT'S ME!"

"WHO'S ME? I HAVE A FRIEND NAMED ME?"

The lady sweat dropped and slowly kept her distance from the pink-hair woman.

Sakura covered her mouthpiece and smiled up to the lady sweetly. "Excuse me…"

And back to her phone…

"YOU IDIOT! WHERE IS THE DUDE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP? AND WHICH HOTEL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY AT EXACTLY? OHHH IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU NOW I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT RAMEN AGAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Eh…SAKURA-CHAN? Oh! How are you! Hinata! Hinata! It's Sakura-chan!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"Eh, what's the matter Sakura-chan?"

_Deep breaths Sakura- cool it. Just explain to the idiot your predicament. It's just some sort of typo…_

"Eh Sakura? I have to go. Foreign calls are really expensive. Ja ne!"

Sakura stared blankly at her phone's screen.

_Beep …Beep…Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Um, Miss Sakura?"

_Beep …Beep…Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"…Are you alright Miss Sakura?"

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile, back in Japan~<em>

"Come on Hinata-chan, if we're going to survive, we need to do this."

"But Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…"

"…She'll be fine. She'll find a way. Now hurry! They would come to inspect the house in an hour and you know the state of Sakura's house!"

Naruto crept to the patio of her house. He gently opened one of the small glass windows to the side.

"Unbelievable! Even after all these years I told her to replace this window she didn't replace it! Ah well, I should be grateful in a way"

After helping Hinata into the house, they set to work.

* * *

><p>Oooh. What are Hinata and Naruto up to?<p>

That's all folks! Well for today :P

Translations:

*Hello there! How may I be of assistance?

**…uh…um…I'm sorry…um…I…Korean…cannot…" [Yep, broken Korean. Lol.]

***Miss (or ma'am)

Haha. Used Google Translate to help me. No amount of watching Korean dramas can help me master the language! LOL.

Tell me what you think! And don't worry. Sasuke and Sakura **will** meet again! And very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"Hmmm, beautiful view."

"Ah yes! The best view in the whole of Konoha! Scratch that, the whole of Japan!"

Naruto hurriedly opened the screen doors leading to the patio and garden that faced the sea. Hinata nervously watched on from the second floor; hiding behind the staircase banister.

The pearl-eyed man looked dubiously at Naruto. He did not fit the description of the owner that he had received from his assistant a few months ago. He would have sworn that there was a 24-year-old single woman living here.

"Uzumaki-san, I am not able to give you an offer unless I see the owner of this house."

"Oh, but I am representing the owner! Sakura Haruno is away in Korea for a business trip. She won't be back for a while. We are her closest friends! She has trusted that we may sell this house to you."

The long-haired man smiled mildly. "It is not for me. It is for my client. However, I still think its best I speak to her…"

"Here!" Naruto thrust a crumpled piece of paper to his face. With an annoyed frown, the man read the 'contract'.

_I, Sakura Haruno, hereby entrust the rights, and property of my parent's land and mansion, "Manin"* to Naruto Uzumaki. _

He carefully analysed the signature at the bottom of the 'contract'. It didn't look like a genuine contract, but the signature matched the one on the photocopy of the owner's passport.

Handing back the paper to Naruto, he reached into briefcase and pulled out a form.

"Alright Uzumaki-san, I'd like to make an offer…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my, it's huge."<p>

The beige and gold buildings of Senju Park Hotel loomed over her. Awestruck by the enormity and grandeur of the hundred-storey building, Sakura didn't see herself crash into one of the buildings large clear glass windows.

"Owwwww! Hey! Doorman! Why aren't you doing your job?"

Agassi! Forgive me! I did not notice you there… Normally guests would arrive by the back entrance… Are you in any assistance Agassi?"

The doorman, whose face was at that point showed fear; back away carefully from the enraged woman.

Sakura was just two steps away from strangling the young lad if it weren't for the hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem m' lady?"

Sakura froze and slowly turned her head.

"Yyou… Bbbut… Didn't you… Oh my…"

The man chuckled. "Long time no see, eh Sakura…_chan_. My, haven't you gotten beautiful."

She blushed pink as her hair.

Smiling now, the tall dark-haired man bent to kiss her flushed cheek.

"Adorable as ever I see. How's life? I really hope it does not involve bullying young lads."

He gave a withering look at the quivering doorman who immediately and gratefully left (for his life).

"Oh, I'm just here for a holiday…"

"Well, how about I treat you to lunch…" His phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he gave Sakura an apologetic smile before answering.

"Well, are you done with your nap? You do realise that the director waits for no one." He hissed quietly into his phone. She tried not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself. Her long-lost…friend… must be some successful man If he is staying in this 7-star hotel.

_Director? Sugoi! The rumours were true! _

A few years back, there was a big talk amongst the townsfolk of Konoha of their own small town boy becoming an internationally renowned CEO of an extremely successful film company. Sakura would never have guessed it was Sai of all people.

"Remember, 12 o'clock _sharp_. Kakashi-sama isn't one who is very patient." He paused for a while giving another glance at his expensive silver watch. "Alright, I won't be able to make it though. I have met up with a very…important…friend. I'll catch up with you later. Oh, and try not to be an asshole. We really need this movie deal."

He snapped his phone shut and turned to Sakura (who had turned 3 shades pinker) with his soft smile that used to melt her heart. She remembered those days wistfully.

Leaning against his shoulder while he read to her his favourite books under the cherry blossom tree in her mother's garden, him pushing her in the swing, her feeding him his favourite momen tofu that she cooked herself (even if they were slightly uncooked, he ate them happily). Snapping away from her trip down memory lane, she looked up at Sai's mesmerising dark eyes.

His soft smile was still there as she carefully manoeuvred around his towering stature. Dragging her suitcase along, she made for the receptionist. She suddenly remembered the main reason they weren't together anymore.

"Sakura? Sakura! I cancelled the director's meeting to have lunch with you!"

"Well Sai, if that directors' meeting is so important, why don't you go see him instead?"

"Sakura…come on… we hadn't seen each other in years-"

"Stop it. Whatever we… had in the past is over Sai. And I don't plan on catching up with the ass who brought me more misery-"

"Sakura…Look, I'm really sorry-"

"See, it's happening again! We can't even let each other speak. Sai, it is better that I didn't see you at all. I'm sorry."

"Sakura… hey… don't be like that…"

But Sakura had already picked up her luggage and made her way to the receptionist (who had quickly pretended that she hadn't noticed the exchange between the two. Sakura realised she and Sai had gathered quite an audience when there was a sudden flurry of noisy activity as people went back to their original businesses.

She felt Sai following close behind her, only when she turned around, he was already flanked by some red-haired woman. Sakura glared daggers at the woman's uncovered back (she was sporting extremely sluttish red velvet back-less dress) while she roughly grabbed her ex-boyfriend's arm and pulled him away to the entrance.

"Sai-kun! I really need a favour from you…"

"Not now Karin-san, you see, I have to-"

"Oh forget about that pink-haired slut. She doesn't recognise a good man when she sees one, does she Sai-kun? I'll make you feel real special Sai-kun…"

Sakura shuddered at the way the red-haired whore purred at him. That's when she recognised her. She was Karin Yamanaka! Ino Yamanaka's annoying adoptive sister!

She recalled grimly when she and Naruto would label them the "Slut Sisters" whenever their movies aired on TV. And as far as Sakura knew, she was as disgusting as she is in her movies. Never taking less than the seductive, barely wearing anything heroine/villainess roles.

Shaking her head, she turned to the receptionist who by then was suffering terribly from gossip constipation. Sakura could see that she was trying hard not to reach for her cellphone and text every soul she knew of the latest dirt of the Japanese stars. She rang the bell to get her attention.

"Yes Agassi?"

"I have a reservation. It's under the name Sakura Haruno"

"One moment please"

Sakura sighed and leaned against the counter. She felt someone coming up beside her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort something clever back to Sai, she was hit by the scent of the ocean. Salty and fresh at the same time. She turned her head to see a young man; not much older than herself. He had the strangest hair- pure white with a soft blue tinge. And the most beautiful striking violet eyes.

Said man felt her stare and turned to look at Sakura.

_Well, helloooo handsome. _

Glancing back at Sai, Sakura smiled invitingly at him. Much to her (pleasant) surprise, he smiled right back at her.

Leaning her chin against her hand, she gazed at him playfully.

"Hello there pretty boy, what'cha looking at… My my, I didn't know the locals were this good looking" and gave him another sly smile.

The man chuckled, "I'm flattered really. But I am Japanese, not Korean"

Sakura choked on her saliva and turned beetroot red.

"Umm, I'm sorry Agassi, but there is no reservation under the name you gave me"

"What? Oh… try Naruto Uzumaki"

"Alright Agassi"

Sakura turned to the man again who was collecting his room keys. "You have a unique cologne on you."

This time, he laughed. A manly laugh that made her insides ooze and melt.

"I do not have cologne on. I just came back from the beach. I love swimming."

Sakura blushed again. She was pretty sure she must look like Elmo; with her wild post-flight hair and red face.

"Agassi, I am sorry, I am unable to find the reservation."

"What? Well…umm…"

"Give her the best room you have. Put it on my receipt."

Sakura turned to see Sai standing there. Karin was still… humping his arm. At least, that was what it seemed to be like to Sakura.

"I do not need your help Sai."

"Accept it Sakura. If you don't you'd be insulting me"

"Well, I always love a good insult"

She turned to the receptionist and demanded the cheapest room they had. The lady sheepishly told Sakura that the cheapest room they had in the hotel went for a couple hundred thousand yen for a night.

"WHAT?"

She felt Sai push away the man beside her and giving a good hard glare at the receptionist.

"Give her the penthouse suite. I'll pay for it. Everything else that she may need as well. Do I make myself clear?"

The poor lady didn't know who's commands to follow. But since Sai was much more wealthy and influential, she complied to his orders and tried hard to ignore Sakura's screeches at him.

"I can't believe Naruto didn't make the reservation! Gosh, if Sai hadn't been here, it would have been so embarrassing!"

She walked tensely to and fro of the master suite that she managed to downgrade to. How the heck was she to repay Sai (even if he insisted that she doesn't repay him)! Grabbing her cellphone again, she furiously keyed in Naruto's number.

-Back in Japan-

"Alright Uzumaki-san, the contract is such that the handover of the house keys would be done tomorrow. All the furniture in the house would be left over. As of tomorrow, this property would belong to Sasuke Uchiha. Please sign here."

Naruto shakily signed the contract the man held out to him. He was presented with a cheque that made his jaw drop to the floor.

"I believe that is to your satisfaction? Please do present Haruno-san with the contract. Oh, and my client would like to move in immediately."

This made Naruto's head shoot up from the cheque. "How immediate?"

"In 2 days."

He heard Hinata gasp softly somewhere upstairs but his fear overrode.

_WHAT? SAKURA COMES BACK IN 2 DAYS!_

**MASTER UZUMAKI! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL! MASTER UZUMAKI! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!**

Naruto quickly scrambled to get his cell. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered flustered with the lavender-hued stare.

"Mmoshi...Mosshi.."

"NARUTO! I'm taking the next flight back!"

He paled. "Ahaha.. Ssak- I mean, Shikamaru! How are you man!"

"Naruto?"

"Ah, sleeping off during work I see, look man, I need to go. Got important stuff to deal with. Cya man! Ja!"

"NARU-**beepbeep beepbeep**..."

* * *

><p>Review please ^^<p>

*Manin - "Full House" in Japanese


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Sakura stared at her phone dumbfounded. That has to be the second time Naruto hung up on her. Now, she was really suspicious. What was that boy up to?

She paced around her room, talking to herself and grumbling expletives. Sometimes for Naruto, sometimes for Sai. And thankfully for Sai, who was at her door knocking, most of the expletives were directed to Naruto.

When she did hear the knocks, she shouted.

"Go away!"

"Uh…room service?"

"Don't try to be funny Sai. I am not that naïve anymore."

"Not _that_ naïve?"

"Go away _jerk_."

"You do realise I could easily get a key to this room. I mean, I _did_ pay for it. I'm asking nicely Sakura."

"I'm in no mood to speak to you Sai."

"Come on, we need to talk. It's my fault for not dealing with this… situation earlier but-"

"But nothing. Look, I'm in a real big mess now. I really need to sort out my thoughts. So will you please go away?"

"Come on Sakura, you can tell me. I'd help you in a heartbeat."

"I don't need your help!"

"Well, you leave me with no choice Sakura."

The door clicked open and Sai walked in. Thankfully, whore-free.

"Now about that problem…"

"Get out before I scream."

"The room is sound-proofed darling."

"And why would a hotel room be sound proofed?"

Sai tilted his head and looked amusedly at her.

"Really, were you sure about the 'not that naïve' part?"

Sakura growled at him. Gosh he was annoying! How did she even fall for him in the first place?

Sai's look of amusement vanished and his emotionless mask was back on. "Now Sakura, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Sigh…what is it this time? Naruto getting into debts again? Is he pressuring you into loaning money? Really, he's taking after his grandmother…"

"No… wait, how did you even know about that? I didn't tell anyone other than Hinata-"

"Hinata called me last week to borrow money. Apparently, she and Naruto were in trouble, that was all she said. She promised me that she would make you call me if I did loan her money; well, I agreed. Hinata's not that bad sort."

"What? _Hinata_ asked for money from you?"

"I was surprised myself… but I was too engrossed in the prospect of meeting you again."

"I'm flattered. But I can't believe you lent them money. You do realise they'll never return it."

"I'm not that worried. It wasn't much"

"…How much did they borrow?"

"…"

"Well?"

"2,000,000 yen."

"…Sai?"

"Yes m'lady?"

"You're an idiot."

"A love-sick idiot, yes."

* * *

><p>"Marriage?"<p>

"Yes, or at least settle down with a random girl."

"_Random girl?_ My mother would throw a fit!"

"Look, if we want this movie to be successful, you need to improve your image. Being known as the playboy of Asia is jeopardising it!"

"And suddenly marrying a _random girl_ would make it all better? Really Kakashi, I thought better of you. Aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Anko is not a _random girl_. I've known her all my life. And that's Kakashi-_sama_ to you young man."

"Exactly. I don't want to marry a _random girl_."

"Ok, I get it. Quit it, it's getting _annoying_."

"That's supposed to be my line."

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?"

"She taught me to respect my _intelligent_ higher-ups."

*Glare*

*Glare*

The door of the meeting room opened and a white-haired man entered.

"Still haven't come to an agreement, gentlemen?"

"Ah, Suigetsu-san; please talk some sense to this _boy_."

The violet-eyed man turned to the Uchiha. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. That damn Ino Yama-what's-her-name claimed that I screwed her after the Japan Media Awards' ceremony while she was drunk. What bull is that?"

"Even without Ino's 'help', you would still be known as the scandal creator."

"DAMN IT ALL"

"Sigh… look Sasuke; just handle this on your own. Find someone to settle down with… How about that girl you knew since elementary school? What's her name…? Karin?"

Sasuke froze.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of her to me."

"Why? What's wrong with her? Didn't you have a huge crush on her or something?"

Suigetsu frowned and Sasuke tensed.

"Uh…Kakashi-sama? I don't think it's a good idea to bring that up…"

SLAM!

"…"

"Hmm, Suigetsu? Would you mind talking to him?"

"Sigh. Hai Kakashi-sama."

* * *

><p>Sakura stomped angrily to the receptionist. The lady that was there before was thankfully gone, probably running to the tabloids to give the latest dirt.<p>

"Excuse me, could I check my bank balance here? I have an account with Konohagakure International Bank. It's under the name of Natsume Haruno."

"Yes, one moment please."

"… And, is it possible that I make a flight booking back to Japan as well?"

"Of course Agassi. But… would you be paying by credit card?"

"What? No, from the bank account please."

"…Agassi… The balance in your account is zero."

"WHAT. Um… Can you check Misako Haruno?"

"Alright Agassi"

"_Suite 9807."_

Sakura turned her head to the right and lo and behold, it was the mighty Uchiha himself.

Sasuke felt her gaze and turned to meet her gaze. He immediately dropped it and turned his head back to the extremely flustered receptionist.

_Hmph…Big headed egoistic jerk_

"I'm sorry Agassi, the accounts were combined. There is no money it."

"How can that be? I never touched my parents' accounts before!"

"I'm really sorry Agassi… But according to the records, it seems here that withdrawals were made a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago… OOOH NARUTOOOOO"

The receptionist crouched low. She was really terrified of this woman. What did Sai see in her?

"Geez, you're a nuisance everywhere you go."

Sakura turned her head sharply to the famous (or notorious) star and glared daggers at him. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She grimaced at the thought but there was no one else she could (or wanted to) turn to.

"Could you…could you loan me some money?"

"What?"

Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Could you please lend me some money to buy a ticket back to Japan? Don't worry I would return it as soon as I can."

"…"

"…You don't trust me? I'll give you my home address!"

"…"

"Aw come on! You're the only person I could ask right now!"

"Hn"

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"…"

* * *

><p>"It's been good doing business with you Uzumaki-san, my client will be extremely satisfied with this home; I'm sure of it."<p>

"Glad to know Hyuuga-san!" Naruto grinned pumping the other man's hand enthusiastically.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I have not told you my last name. How did you know it was Hyuuga?"

"Eh? Oh! Uh… well… we went to pre-school together! That's right! Neji Hyuuga! Wow! You changed a lot man!"

"… Uzumaki-san? I went to a private school in Northern Sunagakure. My uncle thought that I need to be away from Konoha since my father died."

"Oh… uh well…"

Hinata nervously played with her fingers. She never knew Neji had came back from his business trip in Korea! When she saw Naruto inviting her cousin into the house a few hours ago, she immediately ran up the staircase and texted frantically to his phone.

_That's my cousin! Please don't mention me!_

If Neji ever saw her (and even worse with _Naruto_) and reported it back to her father… oh she'd be in a hell a lot of trouble. She was pretty sure her father was already in the works of disowning her.

_Ding Dong_

"_Sakura! Are you in? Open up forehead! We gotta go fishing! You promised!"_

Naruto didn't know whether to thank his lucky stars or to panic even more.

Neji's eyebrow raised even further and he gave Naruto a withering look. The door opened and a beautiful (albeit tomboy-ish) young woman with shiny chocolate brown eyes and matching brown hair stumbled in. Two fishing rods were over her shoulder and she carried a icebox. Her glossy brown hair was up in two messy buns.

The intruder looked at Naruto and then at Neji then back at Naruto then back again at Neji and her gaze remained there.

Neji found himself staring right back at the girl. She was perhaps around the same age as him; early to mid-twenties. She had a small, petite frame, but looking at the menacing way she was holding those fishing poles, he decided that she was one not to be messed around with. What he noticed though, she was definitely not on the scrawny side and it attracted him more than he liked. He turned his head, suddenly extremely interested with the insignificant piece of paper in his hands.

Naruto on the other hand was extremely nervous. Even if Sakura would never admit it, Ten ten was Sakura's closest friend.

In fact, she came before himself and Hinata. Sakura really didn't know Hinata before, but since he and Hinata had secretly started dating in the middle of high school, she was also part of the 'gang'.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Where's Sak? Hey if you're here does that mean Hin-"

"TEN TEN MY OLD FRIEND! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

* * *

><p>"Look, I really really need to get back to Japan. It's an <em>emergency.<em>"

"My sympathies; but I don't do charity work."

"LOOK PAL-ugh… Please… Uchiha-sama, can I get a little money? You're the only other Japanese person I can ask for help from!"

"Really? What about Sai?"

"...What about him"

"Ask him. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"What? NO... no… Sai's not my boyfriend."

"_Aah. What a relief"_

Sakura turned to see a whole crowd of female (and a few male) hotel workers and customers hiding behind various pieces of furniture, newspapers, randomly placed plant pots and huge security guards spying on herself and Sasuke.

"_Girl's got a lot of nerve. First Sai-kun, and now Sasuke-kun!"_

When they saw Sakura turn to look at them, she was more than ferociously angry. It felt like de ja vu when she heard the sudden flurry of activity again.

She turned back to Sasuke only to see he was in the elevator. Only problem was, the doors were closing. Sakura ran as fast as her cheap tennis shoes would let her; only to have the gold metal doors close right before her nose.

* * *

><p>"Sai-kun"<p>

"…"

"Sai-kun"

"..."

The spoken woman stood up with a grumble and strode over to where Sai was seated on the office chair and plonked herself on his lap.

"Karin! Get off-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG! "SAI! OPEN UP!"_

Unfortunately, Karin had forgotten to lock the door, so within two of Sakura's super-strength-knocks, the door opened unceremoniously.

Sakura's eyes were wide open. "… Never mind Sai. Forget I was here. Carry on"

"Sakura! Hey wait!"

He tried to shove off Karin but she had a tight hold onto his neck.

"Sai-kun! I am not allowing you to follow that… that… prostitute around!"

He held back his urge to ask her if she was really in the position of calling _his_ ex-girlfriend a prostitute. But Sai had to admit, it was pretty daft on his part for allowing Karin to follow him into his room. But he didn't think the worst of it as he hoped Sasuke was in there and Karin would be all over him rather than himself.

Well, fate had other plans for him and Sakura had to walk in just right at that very instant. Now he understood why his brother loved those soap operas so much. The scandals were oh-so-entertaining.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! He hasn't changed a bit at all! That good-for-nothing-"<p>

"Bad mouthing people again? And really, stop following me around before I get a restraining order."

Sakura bumped into a wall of warm muscle. She looked up- _waaaay up_, to meet Sasuke's cold onyx eyes. She could almost feel her heart breaking her ribcage at the frequency it was beating.

She carefully stepped away from him. "For your info-"

"Here."

He handed her a few hundred thousand yen; which she was sure was more than enough for a return ticket to Japan.

"Oh! Th..thank you.."

"Hn."

"I'll return it- Hey! Wait! I didn't give you my address!"

Sasuke just waved his hand and walked away.

"Hmph... you're an enigma Sasuke Uchiha... you know that?"

She can't help pressing her hand to still her heart. It was one of those 5-second-fall-in-love-crushes she always has. Got to do with the still-single-hormones. It's tough being single at 25.

Sakura looked at the large stack of money in her hands and gleefully squealed.

Then she stopped.

_Oh yeah, I'm going back to Japan to kick Naruto's ass. Ah well._

She happily headed for her room to begin packing but stopped short.

_Maybe a little touring of Korea won't hurt..._

* * *

><p>Ah well! Tell me what you think of this chapter! I think it gives off a feeling of being too rushed... Jeez, need to lay of the fried tapioca chips. I don't know why, but they make me really jumpy. XD<p>

Anyway, please leave your comments! Reviews are my little bits of sunshine in my crappy, dark life. _

LOVE YOU ALL! 3


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

"The contract would be signed this afternoon at exactly 3pm. At 5, you'll meet Jiraya-sama at the hotel's meeting room. At 7, you'll have a dinner date with your co-stars. It's a publicity stint, so make sure that you dress nicely. I'll inform Karin to make sure she picks out a nice tux and-"

"What?"

"…Karin would be picking out the tux-"

"Yeah, that. I have a problem with that."

"And why is that?"

"I hate the clothes she makes me wear."

"Look, the clothes that we let you pick are… not to the fan's liking."

"What's wrong with navy blue?"

"There's nothing wrong with navy blue… it's just that… it's _always_ navy blue."

"It's my family's crest colour."

"It's only for when the media is around Sasuke. Deal with it."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired face. For the past day, he's been running to and fro to photo shoots, media appearances, and shooting Korean commercials (when he can't even speak Korean) and just recently, making an appearance for some rich girl's birthday party.

Now collapsed in his hotel room sofa and flicking random channels on the flat screen TV, he suddenly hated the fact that he was a star. He only became one when talent scouts barged into his college one day and held auditions for some major movie (the Japanese version of _Twilight_).

Even with a crappy co-star, (Ino Yamanka) the movie received high ratings as _he_ was in it. For his good looks and that ice-man attitude that all girls' swoon over, Sasuke instantly became the most sought after star in Japan and most of the world.

"…And your new house has already been bought by Neji yesterday. You'll move into it tomorrow evening."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Sakura clumsily climbed up the stone stairs of the temple. It was built on top of the hill and the only way up was climbing a huge flight of stairs that seemed to touch the sky. After much agony, two broken heels, and a couple of angry tourists, Sakura finally reached the top of the hill.<p>

"Sugoi! What a beautiful view!"

"It is, isn't it?"

Sakura turned her sweaty head to the source of the voice and blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh… um… i…well…"

The man chuckled and ran his hand through his blue-tinted white locks.

"It's alright. Forget about what happened earlier. Though I have to admit, you are one heck of a woman." He chuckled and gave a sly wink at her.

Sakura felt herself redden even further. Never had a man make her feel this way. Other than Sai.

"Ah, where are my manners. I'm Suigetsu. Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Sa…Sakura Haruno."

His head tilted to one side as he examined her face with a sparkle in his violet eyes.

"Fits you perfectly."

"Haha… I get that often…"

_Where's that hole in the ground when you need one?_

She hadn't acted like this since high school!

"If ya don't mind me asking Sakura-san, what are you here in Korea for?"

"Um… I… I'm writing a book!"

Immediately after blurting that out, she covered her mouth. She wanted to beat herself up bad.

_Why the heck do I have such a big mouth? _

Suigetsu's smile widened to a grin. "Oh my, I didn't know that you were a writer. Are you new? Do already have some works published?"

Oddly enough, Suigetsu seemed genuinely interested. And from all the blind dates she forced herself to go to, none of the guys seemed interested in a girl who was a total failure in writing yet tries to make a living off of it.

"Yyes… I mean, no! I'm not published…yet…"

She can't help but be entranced by his easy going manner, the friendly smiles that shows his canines (and yet look adorable). Upon further looking at him, Suigetsu definitely frequents the gym. He had lean muscle, but certainly not on the scrawny side. He wore a light grey shirt that set off his deep violet eyes and black jeans. He leaned against the large support beam of the temple and looked out to the view of the hilly pastures.

"Funny to find this in the middle of a city eh? … It's magnificent."

"You must really love nature."

"Oh, I was born into it."

There it was again. That irresistible grin.

* * *

><p>"Maya-san, find out Sakura's whereabouts and when she would be returning to Japan."<p>

"Yes sir."

"Oh... Maya?"

"Yes?"

"What do guys have to give to ex-girlfriends to make up to them?"

"…Flowers sir?"

"Oh right… thank you Maya."

* * *

><p>"So… Tenten, what brings you here?"<p>

"Uh…fishing?" She lifted the fishing poles in her hands as if to prove her point.

"Uzumaki-san…"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys! Tenten! This is Neji Hyuuga! Hyuuga-san, this is Tenten."

"Pleased to meet you… "

"Nice to meet you…"

They stopped short and stared at each other then quickly looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto? Where's Sakura? She's ok right? I mean she just called me yesterday-"

"Hyuuga-san! It's getting late, you best be on your way now! See you! You too Tenten!"

"Naruto, it's 11 in the morning."

"Oh will you look at that, I have to go to work-"

"Weren't you fired a month ago-"

"Bye guys!"

SLAM!

Neji narrowed his eyes and frowned. This man was acting suspiciously. But he didn't have the luxury of time to check on him. He checked his watch.

_I need to go._

He turned to his side to see the stunned friend-of-Sakura.

_Tenten._

She was currently staring at the oak door of the huge house, dumfound. It surprised him to see that the owner of such a beautiful and expensive home would have such a friend.

"Well, are you gonna be a gentleman and drive me home?"

He's in for a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, let me see, is it green?"<p>

"Yes. But Sakura, you should really be asking more specific questions. There is a lot of green stuff in here."

"Oh yeah..."

Suigetsu chuckled at her adorable blankness. Most girls come off as bimbotic if they carry themselves like her, but somehow with Sakura, he just felt like he wanted to protect her. She was so innocent in many ways. The word naïve would come into his head, but he can't help but actually _feel _something.

Suigetsu broke out of his thoughts when he realised Sakura was oddly quiet. He turned to look at her and saw that she had leaned her chin against her palm and was scrutinising the scenery before them. She suddenly straightened as if she knew the answer, and then shook her head and went back to analysing the greenery; looking tirelessly for the object Suigetsu spotted. Occasionally, she would take a lick from the strawberry ice cream she was holding in her hand.

"You still have 3 questions left Sakura."

"Oh shut up Sui-chan"

"Sui-_chan_?"

"Yes, Sui-chan. I like that name! "

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. Suigetsu can't help himself but chuckle along too.

Sakura thoughtfully licked her ice-cream and turned to him. "Neh, Sui-chan, you are from Japan right?"

"Hai."

"Which village?"

" Kirigakure. But I left ages ago."

"Oh. So where do you live now?"

"… I'm not sure really. Sometimes I'm in Suna, other times I would go back to Kiri to meet my brothers."

"Ah…"

"So, where are you from?"

"Konohagakure."

"Cool. I've been there a couple of times."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my friend would go there sometimes to meet his parents."

Sakura never thought she would be able to talk to a man this freely. Sai had to be the only one that she had been able to have a sane conversation with. Naruto didn't count. He was too… immature. It was more like talking to a little brother.

She looked back at Suigetsu. A handsome man; undoubtedly wealthy and successful. He was the very man her mother would imagine as her future husband. Sakura blushed heavily at the thought and shook her head dismissively. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things!

* * *

><p>"I think it's a bad idea."<p>

"You're just saying that 'cause it's my idea."

"No I'm not! It can't be helped that you're ideas always come out absurd…"

"Whatever Ino-_pig_."

"Karin-_bitch_."

"Ladies, please don't create a scene here."

Both 'ladies' ignored Chouji's weak attempts to quieten them down. It was supposed to be a friendly meal for the co-stars to get to know each other better before filming. It wasn't turning out as planned though. Both lead females were at the brink of tearing each other out of their skimpy dresses. The male lead was missing and the director was late- as usual.

Sasuke and Kakashi were a formidable pair. Kakashi being the one to direct in Sasuke's debut film, they had a almost healthy teacher-mentor relationship.

Well, almost.

"Hello everyone, hope you did not wait long."

"Kakashi-sama, where is Sasuke?"

"That boy is my protégé, not my son."

"And a total pain-in-the-ass."

"For once, I agree with the pig."

Both men sweatdropped as the women cackled. That was when said man made his entrance. There was a flurry of activity a few metres away as paparazzi frantically took pictures of the famous (and notorious) star.

"Make this quick, I'm leaving for Japan in a few hours."

"Ah, Sasuke; finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

Sasuke only growled at his mentor.

"It's not like you came any earlier."

"Now Sasuke, that is no way to talk to your elders."

Kakashi playfully pulled at the ear of his student much to the amusement of the dinner guests and paparazzi.

Sasuke growled and swatted away his mentor's hand. Never had he sppreciated Kakashi's presence with him in public.

"One more time you do anything to humiliate me, and i'll reveal to everyone your fetish."

"Oh my, i'm quivering in my suit."

"Uh, Kakashi-sama? Sasuke-san? The waiter would be coming over soon. Perhaps you should take a look at the menu."

Sasuke begrudgingly opened the menu and kept his eye on Kakashi. The man was up to something. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I have to go! My flight leaves in a few hours!"<p>

"Oh, you're leaving Korea already?"

"Sorry, I must seem rude. You should come over to Konoha one day. Maybe we'll meet!"

He smiled and ignoring her outstretched hand, he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"If it's fated."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So many of you may be wondering why there isn't any SasuSaku action lately. Well, I believe that it always adds to the drama if they loved someone else first. Trust me, it'll only make the romance sweeter! I was one of those picky readers who'd only see those fan-service type fanfics that only (and <em>only<em>) have their favoured pairings from the start. After a while... i grew tired of those fics 'cause they just became so darn predictable.

When I saw the Full House drama (which you guys should totally watch!), I totally fell in love with the characters and their crazy attitudes. The plotline was amazing too and i found myself sharing the emotions of the characters. I think it's a really good perspective to things that make them realise their feelings for each other (the lead man and lead girl). Added to that, it was a comedy so it totally bought me. It's one of my all time favourite dramas even if it's kinda old.

OH you MUST check out this EPIC new korean drama. It's called City Hunter. Lee Min Ho acts in this (and is a total HOTTIE) and it's just so... EPIC. Just check it out? It's sort of like a Romantic, Comedy with loads and LOADS of action packed adventures. IT'S EPIC.

That's my fave word by the way : Epic.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

"Thank you."

Sakura left the hotel wheeling her suitcase out of the reception. As she exited the giant double doors, a limo pulled into the drive way of the hotel. When she noticed the occupants of the limo, she quickly ducked to hide behind one of the giant beige pillars; praying hard that he did not see her.

Unfortunately he did.

He did not wait for the limo to be opened by the doorman and stormed out directly headed for her. Panicking, she thought of all possible escape routes. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke's long legs already brought him right in her face in a matter of seconds.

_Oh gosh Oh gosh._

"_You_. You are the one I gave money to right?"

"Ummm…"

"Yeah, it's you. Follow me."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hotel.

"Hey! Stop that! Where are you taking me? Let go of me-"

"Shut up and I'll let you go. Just answer some questions for me alright?"

"I-"

"I said shut up."

"Ok fine. Sheesh. Were you born this way mister?"

"Hn"

"There it is again. Sounds like some… "

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

><p>"Sai-sama, Sakura-san was at the Nogye-sa Temple. And…"<p>

"And?"

"…She was seen with Suigetsu-sama"

"…What was _he_ doing with her?"

"They were at the temple; from the spies, they were…playing twenty questions."

Sai let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Typical of Sakura; she's still that innocent girl he left behind five years ago.

"Sai-sama?"

"What now?"

"Sakura-san would be leaving in exactly 2 hours for Japan. Flight NA345, Gate 12B."

"Buy a ticket for that flight. I'm leaving tonight."

"But sir-"

"Do it."

"Sigh… Hai Sai-sama"

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…."

"…*cough*"

"Would you like a cough drop?"

"Oh, no thank you."

Tenten shifted in the leather seat of Neji's Ferrari. She had received enough weird glances from pedestrians on the street for just walking to Sakura's house with fishing rods over her shoulder; but this time, it was worse. Neji, being the kind, sensitive soul he is, reached over to the dashboard and hit a button to pull up the tinted windows.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you… miss"

"Oh please, call me Tenten. Everybody does."

"… Just Tenten?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I was asking for your last name."

"…"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine. I don't really know my last name. See, I'm an orphan. And don't go apologising to me boy. It's not your fault that I'm one."

Tenten flashed her best smile at the stunned man. Neji couldn't believe it. They had a lot more in common than he thought.

"Say, Hyuuga-san-"

"Neji."

"Oh, _Neji_, you're from the Hyuuga family right?"

"Hai."

"Would you happen to know Hinata? She's also from your family."

Neji's hands stiffen on the steering wheel.

"Yes, she is my cousin."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you meet her?"

Neji braked hard and asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Meet her where?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled the flustered woman to his room and slammed the door behind her. He cornered her to a wall.<p>

"S...Sasuke-san… please… if you-"

"Geez, will you quit it. I thought I told you to shut up."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice.

"Look, is it true that you and Suigetsu have a past?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…You told me to shut up."

Sasuke leaned his head against the wall beside Sakura's head and sighed in exasperation. His breath warmed up Sakura's neck and she shuddered. She felt all the blood in her body rush up to her cheeks and started to feel light headed.

The air-conditioners in Sasuke's room were also turned off and Sasuke was not giving her room to breathe. She began to feel woozy and tried to look up at Sasuke without looking drunk.

"…Just…just answer the question."

"…Why must I tell you?"

"My, aren't you going to be awfully late for your flight-"

"YES. Yes, we did know each other in the past."

Sasuke pressed forward and leaned closer to her.

"Know each other how?"

"…We were…we…um…we went to high school together!"

"That's it?"

"…Yes."

"No, there's more to it? Right?" He almost sound desperate. Almost. But Sakura can't help be curious as to why he was so eager to know if she and the man she had only known for two days had a relationship.

For some reason, she felt her inner self cackling in delight. She recalled Suigetsu and Sasuke were rivals in the media industry and decided to use this nifty info-bite to her advantage.

"Well… we could…we would have…_sigh_…Sui-chan and I would have married if it weren't for the…"

Sasuke actually had the _nerve_ to shake her.

"Weren't for the what?"

"Um… well, fate had other plans-"

"Do you want to be with him again?"

"What?"

Sasuke leaned his face so close, the tips of their noses touched. Sakura began to feel light-headed from all the blood that rushed to her head. He was close to her. Extremely close. She caught a whiff of alcohol in Sasuke's breath. He was drunk.

* * *

><p>Neji's white Ferrari pulled up outside Tenten's run-down apartment building. Neji already felt uncomfortable being in the neighbourhood. The streets weren't well cleaned and there were rats scuttling about.<p>

"You live alone?"

"No, I have my puppy, Tobi"

"… Other than pets?"

"Nope. Just me."

"Don't you feel… insecure here?"

Tenten looked at the man with a blank face.

"In what way? I've lived here my whole life."

"… Very well then, good-bye… Tenten… And thanks for Hinata's number. I've been looking for her for a while."

With a huge grin on her face, Tenten hopped out of her seat and the door automatically closed behind her. She waved at him and turned to climb the crumbly, dirty stairs to her apartment door. Neji waited until the door safely shut behind her before driving off.

* * *

><p>Sai slammed the door of the Rolls Royce and walked briskly into the airport. He barged straight into the check-in counters without lining up (but did not get jeered at; the women and wives were busy ogling him). He wheeled his suitcase into the departure gates and ignored the protests of the security guards.<p>

He was already in the plane.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! I'm going to miss my flight! Let me go!"<p>

"Not till you tell me."

"I already told you. We broke up."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then why don't you hook up with him again?"

"I don't want to!"

"Look, if you do as I say, you don't have to pay me back the money."

"But you said-"

"You do realise I could easily get any information about you right down to your middle school grades? My brother works for the CIA."

"…"

"Yeah, I knew you'd cooperate."

Sakura then only realised Sasuke's hands were on her hips; immobilising her. She screamed and tried to get out of his tight grasp. Sasuke's drunken state did not affect his strength in any way. As gently as he could, he pinned her to the wall with his body. Sakura kicked and fidgeted trying to pry her way out of his grip. She finally stopped when he whispered in her ear.

"Date me."

* * *

><p>OKay, before you guys get excited, try to keep an open mind. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship at this point is kinda... hard to explain. But everything would come clear in the the following chapters! And i recently decided to reply to my reviewers at the end of the chapters like i did for my previous story. So here! ^_^<p>

**Chibimerica:** Hopefully i'll finish :) There may be a long period of no updates somewhere in September but that's because I have finals. But I DEFINTELY know that this year November onwards i'd be graduating so I'd have all the time in the world to update! Thanks for reading! ^_^

**Ari222: **Thank you for being one of my most review-giving reader! ^_^ Here's your update! LOL

**Raven rose 101:** Thanks for reading! ^_^ Do you have anything to suggest for improvements on the story? Thanks for reading! :)

**Tenshii 1001:** Finally! A SasuSaku moment! Hope you like ;) Thanks for reading! ^_^

**love:** Thank you! :D

**AmyMyers:** SPOT ON! And... IKR! ;D

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** Thanks for reading! I love adding humour to stories! ^_^

**BananaphoneBob:** I really look forward to your reviews! ^_^ Thank you and I hope you like this chapter! :D

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. But school finally broke for the holidays and well... Yeah :P Just wanted to slack off and watch more korean dramas. LOL

Review please! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Tenten walked into her dilapidated apartment room and locked the door behind her. Her clothes were strewn everywhere. A habit she picked up from Sakura. She was fully immersed in her thoughts as she picked up the empty ramen cups on the floor and threw them into the already overflowing rubbish bin.

She thought long and hard. Sakura would tell her if she went on holiday right? They told each other _everything_. Sakura and her were the best of friends since nursery school. She remembered the day she met Sakura clearly.

"_Be good Sakura-chan, always share your things and listen to the teacher ok?"_

"_Bye Otou-san! Bye Oka-san! I love you!"_

_The little rosette gave her parents a huge bear hug and escaped from their worried embrace. She ran enthusiastically to the silver gates of Konoha Nursery. Other 3 year olds around her were clinging on to their parents bawling their eyes out. Sakura didn't understand them. Her father told her that school was a fun place! She'd been looking forward to going to school for the first time ever since her mother let her try on her uniform for the first time._

_Her pink pleated skirt tangled on her little knees and she fell flat on her face. She heard a giggle and looked up, fighting back tears. Another girl, with beautiful almond shaped brown eyes and a messy yet glossy mane of chocolate brown hair that fell in short waves to her shoulder, leaned next to her. She was wearing the same uniform as her and her nametag read "Tenten". _

"_Do you have a boo-boo? It's ok, Lee nee-san says boo-boos go away if you don't cry."_

_Sakura nodded feebly and let herself be picked up by her. Tenten brushed off the dirt on her and looked at the cut on her knee. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bright pink Hello Kitty Band-Aid and put it on her cut. Sakura sniffled and played with the hem of her skirt nervously. She was a rather shy child and forgot that she'd be surrounded by other kids at school. Tenten gave a huge grin and took her hand. _

"_My name is Tenten!"_

"_S...Sakura..."_

"_What a pretty name!"_

_Sakura instantly brightened. So far, only random adults have said that to her; complimenting her parents for having such a beautiful child. But for the first time, another kid had actually said something good about her. Normally, whenever Sakura was brought to the local playground, the other kids made fun of her huge forehead. She would run to her mother crying and swore to never speak to another kid again. But now, she felt so much better._

"_Let's be the best of friends!"_

Tenten finished putting the last article of clothing into the laundry basket and carried it over to the washing machine.

_Hope you're alright Sakura._

* * *

><p>Sai looked around apprehensively. There was hardly anybody in the business class save for a few old business men and their… female company. He called the air stewardess and requested for a glass of water and for the day's newspaper. He didn't manage to read today's papers as he was too busy tracking Sakura's whereabouts and trying to talk Sasuke into wearing the white Armani tux that Karin had picked out for him.<p>

It worked out after he threatened to leak his naked baby pictures to the paparazzi.

He read the headlines and immediately crumpled up the paper. It had a huge picture of Sakura and Suigetsu standing close together, with the headlines blaring TW*LIGHT STAR SUIGETSU FALLS IN LOVE?.

Way too close for his liking.

* * *

><p>Sakura blinked up at the drunken man.<p>

"Sasuke-san, I really think that you're not in the right…"

A fist slammed right beside her head.

"Will you or will you not?"

"I… well… you… um… I don't know."

Even in his drunken state, Sasuke still managed to pull a face of exasperation and still look handsome while doing so. He leaned his face menacingly close. Sakura tried to ignore the fact that his lips were only millimetres away from touching. The tips of their noses touched, and before she could react, Sasuke crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>The reporters swarmed outside the hotel, some going to the extent of acting as guests in the hotel and trying to gain entry; only to be chased out by the security guards.<p>

A man with long white hair tied at the nape of his neck picked his way through the throngs of paparazzi camped outside the VIP entrance of the hotel. He was dressed unusually; unlike a man of his status.

He wore a red yukata and sandals the clacked against the stone pavement. He received a few curious looks and some even had the nerve of snapping a few shots of him out of boredom. He ignored them and continued his walk to the entrance. To the surprise of the countless reporters, the security guards let him through, bowing their heads low in respect as well.

As he entered the air conditioned hotel, he was immediately greeted by his right hand aide. With a raised eyebrow, he soundlessly queried.

Kakashi could only meekly shake his head in response and cringed when he stomped off to the reception.

* * *

><p>Neji looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Written on it, in a terrible penmanship may he add, was the precious piece of information given by Tenten.<p>

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_9123246369_

And further below the piece, only because he requested,

_Tenten 9369246123_

He couldn't stop the smile that twitched on to his face. Tucking the piece of paper safely into his planner, he reached for his smart phone and dialled in a number. It didn't take more than two rings.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama."

* * *

><p>Hello all! Yet again a very short installment. Sorry for that!<p>

Thank you for your reviews! It made my day :)

**Ari222:** Drunk Sasuke FTW! XD Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**AmyMyers:** There's more to come! Haha! ^_^

**BananaphoneBob:** Aw shucks thanks for the review ^_^ NEJITEN FTW!

**michiko-naoki:** Glad that you love the story! Thanks for the review! ^_^

**tenshii1001:** Yup yup. I really hope I would finish this story. But don't worry, around November, there'd be updates like, EVERYDAY. So yeah, if I stagger my chapter uploads in the coming months, I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT (that's for everyone). Glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks for the review! :D

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** Thank you so much! ^_^

**I Love All Books:** Thanks for reading+reviewing! ^_^

I have this sudden liking towards the SaiSaku pairing. I don't know why. They seem so cute together. I mean like, Sakura is so emotional and Sai is... so _un-_ if some of you have been watching the current episodes of Shippuden, one of the extras that they put in the end of the episodes had a such a cute SaiSaku moment! Well just sayin'... LOL.

And recently, I've had this CRAZY obsession with NejiTen. There aren't enough good fics for this pairing! Any readers out there know, or write some that you think is pretty good? I'm willing to read anything! I NEED TO FULFILL MY NEJITEN CRAVINGS.

Oh gosh, I sound like I'm high on sugar or somethings. I had two servings of cookies and cream...sshhhhh

Review please? :)


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Sakura tugged at the short white dress she was forced to wear by Sasuke's stylists. All of them had looked at her as if she were the dirt on their shoe and treated her like that too. They had grudgingly applied make-up on her, but didn't dare to mess it up in any way. She was after all, Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend.

Sakura couldn't believe that she'd brought herself to this mess. More like _messes_. From getting tricked by her own two friends, to being blackmailed into going on a date with Japan's most eligible bachelor. She waited in her room and stood up when she heard the knock on her door. A man dressed in a smart black suit ushered her all the way into a long white limo and offered her wine to which she politely declined.

The limo brought her to a huge white mansion built on a low hill on the outskirts of Seoul. The journey there was long and tedious. Sakura saw many curious faces trying to peek into the tinted glass to catch a glimpse of the girl who caught Sasuke Uchiha's heart. And to think she only met him the day before. The paparazzi had been working hard.

The door was opened for her by the driver and she was again quickly rushed into the mansion by the man who picked her up from her hotel room. Sakura felt as if she was being watched and before she could turn her head, the man shielded her face from the numerous brilliant camera flashes with his jacket and quickly brought her into the mansion.

When they were safely inside, the man introduced himself as Kiba Inuzuka. He was to be her bodyguard as long as she was the Uchiha's 'girlfriend'. He had spiky brown hair that stook out in all directions without the help of gel and eyes a shade of brown so dark, it almost looked black. He had a scar running through his left eye, stopping at his left cheekbone, and it stood out on his tanned skin. He looked deadly, but had a sweet nature that Sakura instantly took a liking to. He remined her of Naruto, minus the annoying ass part.

Kiba led Sakura further into the mansion. Bodyguards were stationed at every door, and there were _many_ doors. The interior of the mansion was exquisite and luxurious and looked and felt like a five star hotel.

"Kiba-san… where are we?"

"The Silver Sakura, it's a luxury restaurant."

Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. She'd heard of this place; just an itty bitty piece of sashimi was more than 3000 yen! She really, _really_ hoped Sasuke didn't expect repayment by treating him to dinner; here of all places as well!

She was brought to large double oak doors flanked by two muscular guards. They both gave Kiba a curt nod before opening the door simultaneously.

A low, mahogany table that took up more than half the spacious room was placed in the centre. A neat row of plush cushions for people to rest on laid neatly on the sides of the table; three of them already taken up.

Karin turned to give a long, hard glare her way. Her shocking red eyes flashing behind her diamond studded glasses -which looked absolutely ridiculous- as she appraised her appearance. She stopped her assessment of the clothes she was wearing and flicked her head to Sasuke.

"You hooked up with a slut?"

Sakura bit back a retort. She gave Karin her own once-over and was secretly satisfied to see her insulted face.

"Speak for yourself. Where are you heading off to next? The strip club?"

Karin was wearing what Sakura liked to call the nano-micro-mini dress. She bet that if Karin stood up, the hem of that 'dress' would ride over her non-existent butt.

Sakura walked over and sat down next to Sasuke who gave her a surprisingly warm smile. That was until she realised he was forcing himself. Sakura swore she saw him trembling at the effort.

Sakura looked across the table to face the other dinner guest seated next to Karin and nearly choked on her saliva. It was Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>"Hai, Hiashi-sama. I will see to it immediately."<p>

Neji clicked off his phone and threw it to the passenger seat and abruptly made a U-turn on his Ferrari. He sped through not one- but _three_ red lights and drove at maximum speed -on a sports car mind you- headed towards Tenten's apartment.

The Ferrari screeched to a stop, scaring off the huge rats that were scuttling all over the dilapidated staircase leading to the entrance. He stopped before the worn door and composed himself; erasing away the tense face and replacing it with his usual, poised and collected poker face.

He reached out and rang the doorbell. He heard nothing and felt a weird tingly sensation down his arm.

He was getting electrocuted.

* * *

><p>Hinata closed the door behind her and nervously looked up at Naruto's worried face.<p>

"Well, did the doc say anything?"

"T...t...t…"

_Thump_

"Hinata!"

"Miss! Are you alright?"

"Oh my! Somebody get the doctor!"

* * *

><p>Tenten started when she heard car wheels screeching. She got out of her room and sped down the creaky staircase clambering for the circuit breaker.<p>

_Oh please oh please don't ring the damn doorbell! _

_Thump_

_Dang it! Not again!_

She frantically opened the various paraphernalia of locks and bolts and finally managed to swing the door open. She expected to see Lee, her 'brother' who had a bad case of short-term-memory loss and always rang the faulty doorbell even after telling him countless times to not to.

Only it wasn't Lee. It was Neji. Hyuuga Neji of all people. Not to mention the fact that he was laid unconscious on the doorstep too.

Tenten scurried over to his side and gently prodded his arm. He groaned and tried to stand up and collapsed, moaning in pain all the while into Tenten's arms. A young woman jogged by and gave Tenten a weird look.

All the while blushing, Tenten gently moved Neji upright and let him lean against her shoulder. His tall, lean frame was a huge burden for her small, petite body and she practically dragged him back into her apartment and laid him on the old couch.

Neji turned his head bleary-eyed and shakily beckoned her over. Tenten's heart was beating furiously in her chest. Was it from the exertion from carrying him or otherwise, she had no clue.

"I…I…need you to…"

"W..What is it?"

"Hin…Hinata-san…Where is she?"

"I'm not sure myself…"

Neji grabbed her hand that was restlessly clenching and unclenching. A habit when she's anxious.

"Please…Tenten…"

His hand was white-hot on her skin.

"Help me find her…"

* * *

><p>Sakura fidgeted in her seat. Beside her, Sasuke sipped his tea as if them being there was the most normal thing in the world. Occasionally, he'll glance over at her to give her a pointed look, then discretely gestured to Suigetsu.<p>

The umpteenth time Sasuke nudged her, she dared a peek over to Suigetsu. He was listening to-or at least seemed to be- Karin prattle on about one thing or the other. It usually ranged from things to shopping ,her new shoes, shopping, Anne Hathaway's hideousness. The usual chizz of her life that Suigetsu probably didn't give a damn about.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Karin immediately whipped her head to turn to face him.

"Sasuke-kuuun, what's wrong? Do you have a cold?"

"You don't clear your throat when you have a cold you ninny."

The voice came from the doors. A tall, stunning woman with long shiny blonde hair glided in and folded herself neatly beside Karin. Her sparkly, ice blue eyes carefully appraised Sakura's appearance before settling them on Sasuke.

Her voice came in a purr, and made Sasuke only avert his eyes away from her.

"Sasuke-kun, how have you been since our last meeting? My, weren't you so drunk!"

Her laughter echoed throughout the large, quiet room. Everybody other than the two sisters kept their eyes firmly to the steam wisps from their cups of green tea. Karin glowered at her sister, but stopped when she felt Suigetsu stir.

"Ino-san, I look forward to working with you on our next commercial. I'm sorry everyone, I have to go off right now. I have an appointment that I need to urgently attend to."

Suigetsu stood up to leave and his arm was tightly grasped by Karin. Sakura felt Sasuke tense up beside her, his grip on his porcelain tea cup tightened.

"I'll go with you Suigetsu-kun."

Suigetsu seemed to be startled by Karin's touched and pulled away his hand from her hold. He gave a curt bow before stalking off to the exit which promptly opened on their own with the guards bowing their heads low outside.

Karin paled and stood up to chase after him.

"Karin-"

"I'll be going."

Sakura stood stunned. Her cup halfway up to her lips, the tea threatening to spill out. Karin actually _ignored_ The Sasuke Uchiha?

She could have sworn she heard a growl coming from Sasuke. A crack was heard, and the cup in his hand broke, the hot tea spilling over his hand and the table.

"Sasuke-san! Are you-"

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura could only stare blankly at him. A couple of waiters rushed over to clean up the mess, but Sasuke held up his hand.

Ino's lips twitched as she hid her smile behind her napkin. She patted her lips delicately with the soft cloth and gave him a pointed look.

"Do you really think she would still be running after you like she did in high school? Get over her Sasuke. She loves Suigetsu. There's no changing that."

"Shut up."

"All you did back then was ignore her. Suigetsu was the one who was there to comfort her every time you were an ass. How would you expect her to react?"

"Shut up."

"This is coming from her older sister Sasuke. Stop chasing after her."

Sasuke stood up abruptly. All the staff in the room tensed, provoking a Uchiha like that was suicidal.

Ino stared back at him unfazed. Her eyes calm yet defiant. Sasuke's hid behind his bangs.

Sakura felt herself being tugged up and dragged away. The guards once again bowed and Kiba gave her a nod and a look that said 'Good luck with _him_.'

She turned back to Sasuke and was faced with a white haired man. Half his face was masked and lazy onyx eyes gave her a small smile. She realised she was out of Sasuke's grip.

"Now now Sasuke, is this how you treat women?"

Sakura stepped away from the two men, who now engaged in a staring match.

"Creating scandal after scandal, aren't you Uchiha? You're mother isn't pleased one bit."

"Get your thick head out of my life Kakashi."

"Sorry, no can do. When I signed you into this career, I promised your mother I'd keep an eye on you."

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura.

"You and this young lady here have a whole load of explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Kakashi pulled a printout picture from his pocket. It was slightly blurred, but there was no doubting the two in the picture. Not to mention, in a very compromising position.

"This is the new trending picture on every media tabloid that has ever existed. Current stories say that this young lady here is carrying your child. Others say that you are married."

Sakura eyes widened as she stared at the picture. It was taken in Sasuke's hotel room, when he had asked her to 'date' him.

Kakashi's hand dropped. His gentle gaze hardened to a glare as he turned back to Sasuke.

"So, when is the wedding?"

* * *

><p>Finally an update! SO SO SO SO SORRY for being on hiatus for such a long time!<p>

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! YOU SEXY B*STARD!

Oh, and about the part where "Anne Hathaway's hideousness" is mentioned, I'm not implying in any way that Anne is, well, ugly. It's Karin's thoughts. I mean, would you expect a girl like her to appreciate a beautiful girl like that? She's hideous on her own. I'm actually a big fan of Anne Hathaway, _and I think she's damn pretty and am dead jealous_. So please don't flame me for that, cos' it'll just make you look retarded.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

If Sakura was asked to list the three things that she hated most before she had left Japan, she would have said:

1. Rock Lee, Tenten's mad older brother who has an unhealthy crush on her.

2. Cats. She just hates them.

3. The Yamanaka sisters; reasons obvious.

If only she had known that first and second seemed incomparable to the two new hates she had gain upon leaving Japan. First would be the paparazzi; and second, Sasuke Uchiha. The third pretty much remained the same. No doubts there.

She was now confined in a stuffy meeting room. The snobby blonde secretary had indignantly refused to turn on the air-conditioning for her, citing that she had no obligations to listen to orders from a commoner as herself. That was until Sasuke came in and glared at said secretary.

Even so, she still felt caged up and had no other means of escape from the present situation. It was being decided. Was Sasuke Uchiha is to wed Sakura Haruno, his 'secret' lover of 7 years? Won't the paparazzi have much work to do.

She had thought through very carefully over coffee when Kakashi Hatake had proposed the idea as a means of improving Sasuke's image. By tying him down with marriage, not only would the paparazzi lay off on him being a playboy, his mother may finally be able to stop pestering the white haired director as well.

Sakura was ready to refuse the deal and walk out of the meeting room with her head held high. She turned to look at the pair that was bickering quietly at the entrance of the meeting room. Occasionally Sasuke's eyes would train at her, and she would immediately look away, feeling his gaze drilling into herself.

_Oh kami, help me._

* * *

><p>All her life, Tenten never expected a man to give her much attention. She learnt as much in high school as she watched countless boys chase after both her best friends, Sakura and Hinata. Both had boys falling at their feet all through high school, even when they weren't part of the snobby clique of popular girls.<p>

Neji had to be the first man to hold her hand, drive her home and hug her-sort of. She dared a peek over her shoulder. Neji was still laid on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes. She finished brewing the tea and poured a cup for him. She wondered if he liked a lot of sugar in his tea, like Lee, or very minimal like Hinata. They were, after all, relatives. She decided then to put in a single sugar cube, stirred the tea hastily before going over to Neji.

She set down the mug on the coffee table next to the sofa, and kneeled down next to his head. The glass of water and aspirin pill left untouched on the cracked glass top table.

"Neji…Neji…wake up…it's getting late…"

She dared to prod his arm, but retracted it when she felt his toned, taut muscles of his bicep. She quickly stood up, accidentally knocking over the coffee table and spilling hot tea all over lap.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu walked briskly towards the exit of the restaurant. Staff all around him scattered, making a clearing for him to walk through. He ignored the calls behind him. Karin tried running after him in her ridiculously tight and high heels. He didn't get why she even wore them in the first place when she complains about them all the time.<p>

The valet at the entrance threw him his car keys and he caught them with ease as he brisk walked out to the slightly cool summer breeze. His new black Maserati gleamed in the moonlight almost as if in a greeting, as he unlocked his car and got in. Karin scrambled to reach him, and banged on the bullet-proofed tinted windows, vying for his attention.

Finally, his own bodyguards grabbed her arms and ushered her away. He felt sorry for them, having to endure her.

* * *

><p>Neji hunted around the small apartment for a first aid kit. He could hear Tenten's soft whimpers as she tried to gently wash her thighs of the hot coffee. When he had woke, it felt like being electrocuted again when he saw the bright red burns on her legs. His heart squeezed painfully when he heard her cry out in pain. He hadn't known he was capable of feeling such feelings<em>. <em>

He reached what he thought was her bedroom. The room was in a state of mess enough to make his eye twitch. Her small single bed was unmade, clothes (and even underwear to which he averted his eyes away from) were strewn all over the tiny room. He felt like a giant. His own room was massive, and was even bigger than Tenten's apartment itself. He seriously doubted if anybody, even someone as thick-skinned as Tenten, was capable of living in such dire conditions.

He finally managed to reach her cabinet where she said she kept her medical necessities. It was lacking. Other than an old bottle of aspirin and a few bandages, there was hardly anything that he could use to treat her burns. He sighed and left for the kitchen, flinching once more as he heard her sucking in her breath and gently dabbing at the burn with a wash towel.

He prepared a bowl of cold water and took a clean wash cloth and sat down next to her. Dampening the cloth, he gently laid it over the burn. He didn't notice Tenten's blush when his fingers accidentally brushed her knee.

"What a day it has been eh?"

"Ah! Yes…"

"We should both be going to a hospital. Let me drive you there."

"Oh no! It's just a little burn! It'll go away on its own. You should get help quickly though. I'll call an ambulance for you…"

Neji looked at her incredulously.

"None of that, we'll go to the hospital together. What's the nearest one around here?"

"Umm… there really aren't many hospitals around. But my friend works in one just a few blocks away."

"Ok, what is it called?"

"Konohagakure Women and Children's Hospital"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"We can't really get treatment there Tenten…"

"But it would be such a bother to go to those big, general hospitals. They're always so crowded and our injuries are inferior compared to the rest there!"

Neji couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had to be the first women in his whole entire life that didn't complain or make a huge fuss over an injury. Most would jump on chances like a paper cut or a 'sprained' ankle to get all male attention.

Getting out his phone ready to activate the GPS, he looked at her expectantly for the address. Only, Tenten was busy scratching a scuffled rag… no…is that a dog?

"Tenten…"

"Hmm?"

"Is that…"

"Tobi, he used to be a stray that hung around outside my apartment. I took him in."

"A stray?"

"We're both orphans, and we understand each other. He's my best friend. Other than Sakura of course."

She put the puppy down and the little puppy ran towards him. Its fur was clumped together, bus was relatively clean. For a Labrador, Tobi had pretty long hair. He needed a groomer's attention. Soon.

"Tenten…I don't know much about dogs…or animals for that matter… but shouldn't you be bringing it-"

"Him. Don't call him it! He can hear every word you say Neji!"

Neji highly doubted that. He swore he saw wads of hair growing out of it-_his _ears. Tobi padded over to him and set his paws on his legs. The puppy wagged his tail and looked up at him giving him his best puppy pout. Neji looked away and stood up in disgust. Animals were never that close to him.

He twitched when he heard Tobi whimper until Tenten cooed at him and scooped him into his arms.

"You should bring him to a groomer."

"…"

"And most importantly, a vet. Don't you know they need shots for rabies and other things?"

"…"

"And where does it sleep? Don't tell me you're one of those people who let their dogs sleep on their beds. That's absolutely disgus-"

"Stop it."

He started and turned to look at Tenten. Tobi's loud whines softened to little whimpers and he was looking up at his mistress with woeful eyes. Tenten was cradling the puppy close to her chest, stroking his little head.

"I…I definitely want to give Tobi all of that. If I could… not everybody is filthy rich you know. Have you any idea how much it is to get a dog groomed? Or how ridiculously high vet's fees are?"

"Tenten…"

"Stop. I don't want to hear any more of it. I get it. I can't look after a puppy, when I can't even take of myself properly. If you're that…_disgusted_ with the way us poor folks live, you may leave and go back to your lavish lifestyle."

"Tenten, no, i-"

At that point, Tenten was trembling and her bangs hid her angry, teary eyes from him. Neji took a step forward.

To comfort her? To hold her and tell her he'll take care of her? He had no idea.

"Leave this instant."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to a pair of charcoal eyes that seemed to see right through her soul. Her vision was still blurry from deep slumber and…was that drool on her chin?<p>

The very eyes looked on at her with amusement. They looked so familiar…

"…Sai-kun? What are you doing here? Mm what time is it?"

"Sai? Really Sakura, how many high profile boyfriends have you been through?"

Sakura stood up straight hearing the deep voice of Sasuke's. She had fell asleep on the giant polished oak meeting table and there was an embarrassing puddle of drool tainting the cover. She hurriedly tried to block it from Sasuke's view, standing up abruptly to move backwards only to realise that Sasuke was hovering right above her. She collided head first into his hard chest and pushed him back wards into one of the huge meeting chairs.

Voices suddenly were heard from down the corridor outside, and grew louder. One particular voice stood out. It was nasal, and high pitched. Only Karin could speak like that. Sasuke's movements were quick and deft. The next thing Sakura knew, she was on Sasuke's lap with her arms around his neck and his lips firmly locked to her hers.

* * *

><p>Sai walked out of Konohagakure Regional Airport. The sakura trees that lined the airport car park were slowly losing their leaves. A sign of the coming autumn, and also, around the time when he had left Sakura behind exactly five years ago.<p>

She was so beautiful. Dressed in her mother's old burgundy kimono that looked absolutely magnificent on her. Her pink hair was in a loose braid, and was much longer back then. He recalled playfully tugging the braided hair to get her to look at him.

"_You look beautiful Sakura-chan."_

"_Oh quiet Sai-kun… everybody's giving me that look. The elders know that I'm wearing my mother's old kimono-"_

"_So what? Your mother would be proud to have a daughter that looks like a princess."_

_Sakura flushed bright red, her skin blending in well with the scarlet hues of the intricately patterned kimono. Sai lifted her to of the fountain edge, ignoring her protests. People around them looked on with amusement at the young couple. _

"_S..Sai! Stop it! People are watching!"_

"_Let them watch. The more people know you're mine, the better."_

"_What are you saying? Put me down this instant! Sai-"_

_Sai kissed his fiancée happily. There was no one else more important than her in his life. After he gets the business deal, both of them would be able to live comfortably with each other. He can take care of her, have a family with her. Do all the things he could only dream to do as a poor high school student. _

"_Aww, isn't that sweet? They must be newly-weds…"_

"_Ah, young love…"_

"_Oh! How romantic. If only my husband does that…"_

_Sakura was positive that the entire village had their eyes on them. The new ring on her finger seemed much heavier. Nonetheless, her heart was fluttering. No amount of words could show how happy she was. _

_Sai broke off and rummaged around the pockets of his tux._

"_What's wrong Sai-kun?"_

"_My phone! Where is it?"_

"_Oh…I have it here. You're always on it and today's a special day-"_

_Sai snatched the phone from her hands angrily and turned it on. His face grew pale at the huge list of missed calls and text messages received. _

"_Why didn't you tell me Sakura?"_

_Sakura tried hard not to flinch. He dropped the suffix and raised his voice at her. Something he had been doing more often ever since he got employed in some foreign company. _

_Sai was making calls and apologising profusely. What broke Sakura's heart the most, was the Sai completely forgot she was there. He had began to rush towards his car to get back to his work office, and that was when Sakura made her decision. She was tired of this. She wanted this to stop. If their relationship was going to be affected by his job, which Sai obviously more committed to, Sakura didn't want to be a burden to him. _

"_Sai. Stop."_

_Sai stop and turned to her. Once again, the stern look from his face didn't disappear. _

"_What is it."_

_Sakura took in a deep breath. She swallowed back tears, restraining herself from sobbing out loud in public. In three long strides, she stood before him, removed the ring from her finger and placed it on his palm. _

"_I'm sorry. I have been nothing but a hindrance. It's for the best, Sai."_

_Sai didn't reply. He didn't even look the least bit devastated that his lover of five years wants to leave him. _

"_Very well then."_

_He turned away from her and walked briskly away from her, his ever-ringing phone glued to his ear. Sakura bit her lip hard, drawing blood. A few tears managed to escape and rolled down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shook it off._

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_I'm okay Tenten."_

"_Sigh…Let's go Sakura."_

_She looked once more back towards his direction. Only to see the very cold back turned towards her. Was that all she meant to him? Had she no meaning to his life? What happened to the promises of forever?_

"_Goodbye…Sai…"_

* * *

><p><strong>i AM SO SO SO SORRY! I know this update took like forever but my exams are on now. I may, MAY be able to update next week but that's a big MAYBE. The previous chapter hadn't really generated much reviews so i hadn't really had the motivation to update... So yeah, Reviews = Frequent updates.<strong>

**But i'll like to take this chance to thank all those who had been supporting me and reviewing faithfully! Thank you all for making my life meaningful! SARANGHAE!~ (Korean for "i love you!")**

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha: Thank you for your review! I did check out one of your stories! "Next to you". I'm sorry I couldn't review because I read it from my phone during school lessons (sshhhh. Haha!) and for some reason, i can't login on my phone to leave a review. I'll write one as soon as i can! :D**

**Ari222: Thanks for the review! :D**

**SakuraluvSasuke0718: AW! Thanks! I've really tried hard to make this slightly longer than the previous chapter. I plan to make an extra long one to make up for my October-November absence. Look forward to it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BananaphoneBob: The paparazzi honestly are the most hardworking people ever. *shakes head* Too bad it's for the bad. But hey, it's what bringing SasuSaku closer, no? Hehe... THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It totally made my day(s)!~ :D**

**Review? Pretty please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

"WHAT?"

"Keep it down Karin, the paparazzi camped their nosy asses right outside."

"I am not being a lowly bridesmaid!"

Sakura winced. Not only was Karin making her ears uncomfortable, sitting on Sasuke's lap in a really awkward position was hurting her back. She fidgeted slowly hoping that Sasuke didn't notice. He only seemed to be deep in thought.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Sasuke's arm curl around her waist as he hoisted her up in a more comfortable position on his legs. He did it so coolly and effortlessly, as if Sakura hadn't weighed an ounce. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Come to my room after dinner and pack up. We're leaving for Japan to talk to your parents."

"W..Wait…"

Sasuke had already gently but firmly pulled her upright beside him. Everybody in the room stopped to stare at the newly engaged 'couple'.

"We'll be leaving now. We have a press conference to attend."

Kakashi gave a nod of approval and gave him the look. The one that said to behave himself.

"Alright. I'll see you there, don't be late and dress up nice. Oh, go and get something for your Sakura-chan too."

Kakashi gave Sakura a wink and waved them off. Sasuke just strode out of the room with Sakura in tow and phone glued to one ear.

"Kiba? Get the car."

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night~<em>

_We're looking for something dumb to do~_

_Hey Baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you~_

Tenten sank further into the couch. A entire tub of ice cream rested on her lap. Acting as a coolant for her burn, and also for her emotions. Not even a Glee marathon could make her stop her thoughts of _him. _She felt like one of the characters of the Korean dramas Sakura loved to watch. She reached for the vast array of potato chip packets beside her and thoughtfully munched on a handful.

The kind of drama; where the girl claims to hate the main guy… only to fall in love with him.

She shook her head wildly at the thought. Of course she didn't fall in love with a jerk like that! No way would a big shot rich guy like Neji ever like a girl like herself. He was probably into those rich, refined ladies who did nothing but wear expensive clothes and like to be waited on.

Or did he?

She threw an arm over eyes and groaned out loud. Tobi, now well cleaned and combed, whimpered at her feet, feeling his mistress' misery. She picked up her puppy and looked into his beady brown eyes.

"Tobi-kun! I'm a real baka!"

Tobi just blinked at her. But Tenten's thoughts went astray again. Just this morning when she met him, she could have sworn that her heart leaped. Something that hadn't happened for ages. Every time they accidentally touch, her skin would fizz with electricity for hours. And those eyes… just as beautiful as Hinata's eyes, only thing was, his had a slight silver tint.

She turned down the volume of the television and stood up to hunt for her phone. When she finally found it- buried under the laundry- she hit the first and only speed dial on her phone.

"Hello?"

Tenten froze. A husky, _dead sexy_ voice floated to her ears.

"…Hello? Who's this?"

Tenten put herself together. Sakura didn't have a boyfriend. If she did, Tenten would be the first to know!

"Who…Who are you?"

"Sakura's busy. She'll call you back later. Uh…Tenten?"

"How did you know my name?"

She heard the mysterious man sigh disgruntledly. A sudden thought flew to her head. Was Sakura taken hostage? But why in the world would anyone do that?

"Caller ID. Look, she'll call you back in five."

* * *

><p>Sasuke clicked the phone off and threw the phone back into Sakura's tattered old handbag. He frowned, looking at the cheap knockoff that was almost falling apart.<p>

"How…How do I look?"

His head perked up and his eyes swept over her body.

Sakura was dressed in a soft mauve silk dress that ended at the knee. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that set off her soft, cream skin perfectly. The shade of pink set off her striking green eyes too. Sasuke never noticed how clear they were. In the soft orange glow of the boutique they were in, she looked like a beautiful glowing angel.

He saw the blush start at the apple of her cheeks and slowly spread down her smooth neck and her entire face. And that's when it hit him, he was ogling. He coughed and looked away. Gesturing for the shop assistant who was glowering at Sakura the entire time..

"Get her a handbag that would match this dress. And a necklace or something."

"Yes sir."

Giving Sakura her dirtiest glare, the woman ushered Sakura away.

Again he was left alone in the huge boutique. He tried hard to ignore the faces pressed against the glass display at the entrance of the shop. He figured that he would only be feeding more evidence of the apparent engagement if he were to bring Sakura to a boutique that was famous for its bridal accessories. And they hadn't even decided on a date either.

Again, Sakura's ancient cell rang. Thinking it was her daft, cumbersome friend, Tenten, Sasuke picked it up again.

"I told you she'd call you back-"

"And who exactly are you?"

Sasuke froze when he heard a man's voice at the receiver's end. He quickly glanced at the caller ID and smirked to himself when he saw the name.

"I could ask you the very same question."

"Where is Sakura? I need to speak to her immediately."

"I'm sorry; I can't let you speak to my fiancée without telling me who you are."

His smirk grew wider when Sai grew silent. He could practically feel the waves of anger and shock radiating off the man.

"Look, whoever you are…Hand over the phone to Sakura right now. You have no idea who I am and what I could do to-"

"Oh really Sai, after all these years of you yelling at me over the phone, you still couldn't recognise me?"

"…What?"

Sasuke clicked off the phone when he saw Sakura and the shop assistant return. Vengeance is oh so sweet indeed.

* * *

><p>Neji paced about his luxury apartment agitatedly. Lately, he hadn't been able to keep Tenten off his mind. She invaded his thoughts. It pained him that he hurt her. Somehow, without even getting to know her much, he already felt a connection to her. He could somehow tell that right now, she was probably eating some rubbish junk food to curb her emotions. It drove him wild. It felt like receiving continuous signals from a radio tower. And that tower that he'll forever tune into, Tenten.<p>

He made a resolve. Striding to his large, more than prepared medicine cabinet, he grabbed a handful of medication and car keys to set off to Tenten's apartment once again.

* * *

><p>"…So without further ado, we present to you, TW*LIGHT star Uchiha Sasuke!"<p>

Squeals and screams of fan girls pierced the air as Sasuke stepped into the large room where the publicity conference was being held. Many tried climbing over the metal barriers and even the bolder ones attempted in clambering over the bulky body guards just to touch a bit of the great Uchiha.

He walked with nonchalance to the stage where Kakashi and the emcee, Yamato were seated. He sat down at the assigned seat and adjusted the mike towards him.

"Hey."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

"Thanks so much for your support, and ah… yeah hope you like my new movie."

_KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!_

Sasuke tried his best to ignore Kakashi who was giving him subtle death glares to his side. Thankfully, Yamato took over and welcomed the other co-stars. Sasuke was pretty much out of it. His hands interlocked before him and deep in thought. He didn't notice when Ino and Karin nearly had a mock cat-fight over the seat next to him. After the last co-star had settled and all the fans quietened, Yamato continued on giving an overview of the latest instalment of TW*LIGHT: OLD MOON. A short trailer was shown. Showing no more than the few scenes that had been filmed. Even then, fans screamed at all the scenes of Sasuke and Suigetsu wearing no shirt.

"And now, a Q&A with the stars! Where shall we start?"

_SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!_

"Alright! Sasuke-san, by popular demand, you'll be our first victim."

Studio-like laughter filled the room as the reporters seated before them prepared. Tablets, laptops, mikes, recorders, cameras; all weapons at the ready. Sasuke felt Kakashi bristle and turned to give him the slight nod to remind him. Sasuke returned the subtle nod and prepared himself.

"So, we'll start with the reporters than the fans."

Boos were heard and reporters' immediately shot up. Yamato picked the closest young lady.

"Sasuke-san, there has been rumours of you and Karin-san having a relationship in the past. Is this true?"

The question threw Sasuke off guard. He hadn't been expecting a question about _Karin_.

"No."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Next question."

The woman looked taken aback. But before she could open her mouth to ask another question, reporters behind her shouted more questions.

"_Who is the pink-haired woman in the internet pictures?"_

"_Is she your new girlfriend?"_

"_What is her name?"_

Sasuke blinked. Not knowing where to start. Yamato signalled for the audience to be silent and gestured to Sasuke. He had been informed by Kakashi of the important announcement Sasuke was to make.

"The pink-haired lady is Haruno Sakura. She is my fiancée. Please give us your blessings."

For just a moment, silence hung in the air of the room; a heavy cloud of shock floating over the atmosphere. Even the co-stars next to him stared at him with their mouths wide open. Karin, in particular, shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Suigetsu's face was a picture of coolness, but his mind went white blank in shock.

And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Seeing the live press conference on the LCD TV in the waiting room and the ravenous fans, she was more than anxious to get on stage. She was <em>terrified.<em> More so, because Sasuke was being yelled at by fans to ditch her, some fans bawling their eyes out. She could already hear death threats coming her way.

Kiba laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura-san. They're always like that. They'll hate you for a while, but after some time, you'll become their heroine."

Sakura had grown close to her bodyguard. Not only was he a million times more sociable than Sasuke, he was also a Konohagakure boy. She had yet to find out if they went to the same high school. He made for a really close friend and his warmth reminded of her Tenten.

_TENTEN!_

The thought struck her like a lightning bolt. How could she forget about her closest friend in the entire universe? She was probably watching the Glee marathon on the international channel now, and was bound to see the press conference! How was she to explain to her?

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

Sakura couldn't answer. She was scrambling for her new Chanel handbag and dug around for her phone. Just when her hands grasped the cool metallic cover, Sasuke was giving a nod to one of the guards to his side. That was her cue. Kiba's walkie talkie crackled and the very guard was giving him instructions.

"Ready?"

"…"

"Aw, you'll be fine Sakura. Just keep a straight face and pretend you're in love with Sasuke. Easy as that."

Kiba too, was aware of the arranged marriage. He felt sympathy for Sakura. For a girl that had so much hopes and dreams, being tied down to an unsympathetic man like Sasuke was pretty twisted. One thing that he was sure of though, was the Sakura would get her freedom again, and live her carefree life as usual. If only he knew how wrong he was…

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-san, could you tell us how you have met Sakura?"<p>

Sasuke took in a deep breath. Kakashi made him and Sakura memorise what looked like a script of a cheesy chick flick. Of course, Sasuke wasn't going to humiliate himself like that. He came up with a more water-downed 'love' story that he made sure Sakura was well informed of.

"Sakura and I knew each for 7 years. We did not attend the same high school, but we were from the same village in Japan. Our parents were good friends and we got to know each other through them."

"When did you realise you were in love with her?"

Sasuke turned to look at the enquirer. It was the woman from before, the one who had asked him the question about Karin. She gave him a look that showed that she wasn't very convinced that this Sakura was his 'true love'.

There were murmurs of agreement. All the reporters and fans alike wanted to know. What made her worthy in Sasuke's eyes?

"I don't know about him. But when our eyes first met, we just knew."

Everyone in the room turned their heads to the sudden voice behind them. There, lo and behold, stood Sakura. Looking like a radiant super star at the main entrance of the auditorium. Her eyes travelled around the room, and met Sasuke's. All traces of fear somehow dissolved away as she took a step in. Fans and reporters alike gaped at her. Was this the lower-class, frizzy pink haired woman causing ruckus in a seven-star hotel?

Sakura glided into the auditorium. She felt possessed, yet in her element. Kiba was close at her heels, a hand pressed to an ear where his communicator was. A few fans managed to break out of their stunned daze and started screaming at her. Either to hurl insults, or out of sudden admiration, she couldn't tell. Reporters were quick to get their cameras out to snap pictures, as if she would be gone in a second.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Her feet walked on its own. Her eyes looked nowhere but his. His coal black eyes simply gazed at her. To others, it may convincingly look like some lovers' gaze. By the time she had reached the front of the stage, Sasuke stood up to move towards. Squeals and wolf whistles were heard from the crowd. Many urging for a kiss, others for more outlandish things that made Sakura blush. Sasuke smirked as he came up to face her.

"You often blush so much, Koi."

The crowd erupted to more screams and cheers as Sasuke leaned to kiss his new fiancée.

* * *

><p>HEY! So hope you liked this chapter! Oh and if you are wondering why Sasuke's so mean to Sai... you'll find out in the next chapter :P<span> OH and I need name ideas for... A BABY! It has to be Japanese ofcourse. So leave your suggestions in your reviews! I'll pick the best one(s) and feature them in the much later chapters of this story. Who's baby are they? NOT TELLING :P Anywho, both genders are fine and sending in more than one name is fine too.<span>

Disclaimer: All brand names and songs are not works of mine.

Koi: My love

THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE MY DAY, EVERYDAY~

**BananaphoneBob: ****Hey! Yeah, Neji's not really a people person. But Tenten's gonna fix him up good ;) Expect more NejiTen fluff in the following chapters! And I originally hadn't intended for Sai to be a total arse, but I was thinking "What would make Sakura really, REALLY angry?" and hence that scene was born. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! (and your luck, i'll need it. LOL) Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Haiichan94: ****All of us love SasuSaku! ^_^And yes, Rain is very VERY hot. Check out his music video for "Love Song". WARNING. Don't watch unless you're above 16 ;) HEHEHEHE. Thanks so much for reviewing! :D Here's the link to the video : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=kx5COTBjcNc (take out the spaces)**

**BadassAlec: Yeah, he is in that particular chapter. But he's changed a bit. Sort of. HAHA! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha: I loved the flashback too! And sorry this chapter wasn't really any longer... I really tried my best, but it the ending was so perfect and wrapped up the chapter perfectly... So yeah. I'll try my best for the next one! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**Soaring Innocence: Aw! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this story as much as Full House! ^_^**

**Mandarins: Hey! Haha! Like I said above, hope you enjoy this story as much as the actual drama! Thanks for reviewing (twice!)~**

Please review? :)


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Sasuke undid the cufflinks of his shirt and took off his expensive watch. He completely ignored Sakura's cloud of fury hanging over his hotel room.

"Was that really necessary?"

Sasuke ignored her question; too enveloped in his own thoughts. Sakura wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"I asked you a questio-"

"If it wasn't necessary, would I have done it? I have to endure kissing you."

That finally shut her up. Her flushed face blossomed to another darker mauve colour that made her pink hair stand out even more. Sasuke finally turned to look at her. His dress shirt was half undone, showing his well-defined torso. A silver chain with a sort of a spiral pendant hung around his neck, glinting in the dim lighting of the hotel room. Sakura tried her best keeping her eye level above Sasuke's neck all the while fuming at him.

Sasuke rummaged around his discarded suit jacket and produced a small velvet box.

"Kakashi ordered me to do more outlandish, humiliating things. If you were so disgusted going through a small kiss, you wouldn't have survived."

He tossed the small box at her. "From now on, you have to wear this. Get packing. We're leaving for Japan tomorrow."

Sakura opened the box. She was pretty sure of what were its contents. Sure enough, a thin silver band with large diamond in the centre was nestled in the midst of the plush lining of the box. Sakura tried hard not to hyperventilate. She recognised the box. It was from Hyuuga Lux. The world's leading luxury goods corp. There wasn't a time when she was younger where she would imagine herself being proposed to with one of their rings. Just like the girls in the commercials.

Sakura shook herself out of her awestruck pose and dared a glance over at Sasuke. He was staring rather sombrely to his phone. As if he was looking at a picture. Sakura crept over to him and glanced over his shoulder. She didn't get to see much until Sasuke turned and collided with her.

Sakura blinked up at him. His coal eyes were foggy, and sad. Not the usual black holes she was used to drowning in. Sasuke moved away from her and began making calls. She took it as a cue for her to leave and she did. But the thought of his downcast face haunted her mind all the way to the journey of the airport with Sasuke at her side.

* * *

><p>Tenten blinked. She couldn't believe it. Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Her friend- no, <em>best<em> friend for more than twenty years was engaged? She was only missing for two days and this happens. She collapsed on to her battered sofa. Tobi himself was unusually quiet. He too, seemed to understand the situation. She couldn't take her eyes off her friend. She always knew that Sakura was pretty. But on TV, she looked like a princess. Especially with a man with such prince-like looks, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Wait._

"SASUKE UCHIHA? SHE'S MARRYING SASUKE UCHIHA?"

She didn't even notice Neji running into her living room.

"What's wrong?"

"MY BEST FRIEND'S ENGAGED TO SASUKE UCHIHA. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG."

Tenten turned to yell at him and froze.

"You….How did you even let yourself in?"

Her eyes widened and she scrambled for her baseball bat which was lying underneath the sofa. Handy to chase away the druggies that occasionally broke into her house. Neji backed away from her slowly with her hands up.

"The door was unlocked and I didn't want to ring the doorbell again. Then you started screamin-"

"Why are you here?" her baseball bat still in defensive (and offensive).

Neji tucked one hand into his pocket and took at the mini first aid kit and showed it to her.

"I owe an apology."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu's mind was clouded with thoughts. Why should he care if Sakura's getting married? It's not like they were much close…<p>

Or were they?

He just couldn't figure it out. How had Sasuke Uchiha, Mr Anti-Social, managed to get a bright, friendly angel like Sakura to marry him? It just didn't make sense. They were polar opposites of one another. One had the vibrancy and cheerfulness of Spring, the other had the dullness and harsh coldness of Winter. And yet, they were in 'love'.

Suigetsu always told himself that he would only marry a girl, only because he loved her. He wasn't going to let himself be taken in by the trends and marry another star just because fans think their chemistry went well. What most people didn't know that in the entertainment business, hardly anybody marries for love. Most are money-making hoaxes. From the pre-wedding shows that anticipate the design of the brides' wedding dress to the size of the wedding cake made from the very best French bakers.

Was Sasuke just marrying to kill off the rumours? He highly doubted someone like him would fall in love. Even with a girl like Sakura. He turned his head to look at Karin who was seated at his passenger seat.

_Except…_

Karin herself was unusually quiet. She had clutched the hem of her dress and kept her eyes trained outside the tinted windows of his car. Suigetsu felt bad for her. He knew that even though Karin wasn't chasing Sasuke around much, she still had feelings for him. He often recalled their high school days. He would find Karin crying alone in the classroom late in the afternoon. Suigetsu reached for her hand and held it. His thumb gently stroked her knuckles.

He always did that when she was upset. Karin had that habit of hiding her emotions and keeping it pent up. He found that just by holding her small hand in his, she would slowly start to cry. Most people would find it strange to make their loved ones cry when they're upset. But Suigetsu believed that she needed to release the emotions. Plus, Karin would sometimes lean on his shoulder. He loved that.

He reached the hotel's private VIP parking lot and parked the car as far away as he could from the entry way into the hotel. Karin was still sobbing quietly to herself. She sniffled and reached into her purse to fix her makeup.

"Karin… Look…I-"

"Take me to dinner."

"What? Guess you're hungry. What you feel like eatin'?"

"The bar. I want to drink."

"Heh. Karin you know what happened the last time you drank…"

"I don't care. If you're not bringing me there, I guess I would have to go on my own."

"Karin! Wait-"

Karin angrily slammed the door and stomped off angrily towards the hotel entrance. He groaned and quickly left the car striding towards her.

* * *

><p>"…Sasuke?"<p>

"…"

"Sasuke-san?"

"…"

Sakura sighed and trained her eyes out the window. She had to tell Sasuke sooner or later. She wondered what he would think of her. What his parents would think of her. She didn't imagine his parents any different from himself. There had to be someone that Sasuke took after to become the cold, emotionless arse he was.

"Sasuke, look… About meeting my parents…"

"Are they strict?"

"No, but-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

"But Sasuke-"

"Just keep quiet. Don't talk too much when we're at my parents' house either. They hate noisy people."

"Sasuke-"

He gave her the glare that shook her to her bone. Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the plane.

They were on a limo back from Konohagakure Airport. Sakura was pleasantly surprised to realise that Sasuke was a Konoha boy. The limo made a turn away from where her neighbourhood was, and was heading uphill. The northern part of the village was where the rich Konoha citizens lived. Sakura remembered Sai having a mansion in that particular area after he landed the job that turned him into a money-making mogul.

The limo pulled into a large compound that was fenced off. A symbol was painted on the large wooden gates to the entrance of the compound. A red, blue and white fan which she recognised as the Uchiha family symbol that was probably hundreds of years old. Sasuke's family bloodline went back to the time of the samurais and ninjas. His family were the descendants of the great ninjas of Konohagakure since the Senju dynasty.

How did Sakura know all this? A full coverage documentary on Sasuke's life that was aired when he premiered of course.

Sakura ogled at the large mansions, lavish gardens and swimming pools that she'd only seen from TV. Now, she was almost- politically speaking, a part of the Uchihas. She almost owned all of this, even if it's for a short while.

The limo finally stopped outside the biggest mansion at the rear end of the entire compound. Sakura swore it took a full half an hour to get from the compound entrance to Sasuke's parents' house. Kiba opened the door for her and she stepped out.

Kiba grabbed her hand and said, "Sasuke's parents tend to overwhelm people…so just be yourself."

Sakura nodded solemnly. The entire flight from Korea, she had to steady her nerves. She was never trained for this. She didn't know the customs that were taught from mother to daughter. She wasn't educated in the etiquette when meeting future in-laws.

The mansion from the outside looked like a typical Western-style rich person's dwelling. But inside, it was just like the homes of the ancient Japanese royals' families from period dramas. From the screen doors, to the tatami mats. It looked like a museum of ancient Japanese traditions. Sakura removed her shoes and slipped on the soft cotton slippers at the raised entrance inside of the house. There were more uchiwa fans painted on the main screen doors.

Sakura could faintly hear a heated debate going on inside the house. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but undoubtedly, it was about her. Sasuke slid open the door and entered unceremoniously. A gasp was heard and soon, Sasuke was engulfed in the embrace of a petite woman.

She had long, beautiful dark locks and equally dark eyes. Her skin was free of imperfections and was practically glowing with youth. She looked almost exactly like Sasuke. Sakura assumed it was his sister until.

"Oh! Is this Sakura-chan? My, aren't you prettier in real life!"

She playfully hit Sasuke over the back of his head and chided him for not introducing his future wife.

"Sasuke-chan! Is this how I taught you to treat women? Sakura-chan, come in dear."

* * *

><p>Tenten shifted awkwardly in her seat. The medication that Neji brought her stung a bit and was giving her urges to scratch the burn site. Her hand rose from its position on the sofa armrest and was almost poised to scratch the ugly red splotch on her thigh until Neji caught her wrist. Tenten didn't bother snatching her arm away. She needed to confirm something first.<p>

"So you're telling me that, Sasuke bought Sakura's house? But Sakura has never met Sasuke! I was with her two days ago at the Inuzuka's getting Tobi's shots done!"

"They have to have known each other at some point if they're getting married."

"But I've known Sakura all my life! I'm telling you, the only man she's ever been with is Sai!"

Her voice was breaking at this point. She was after all, extremely hurt. How could Sakura not tell her about this? Just last week, they were laughing their pyjamas off watching Sasuke dressed as a soap bubble for a detergent commercial. If anything, Sakura hates celebrities. Arrogant people in general; that was the reason she even broke up with Sai in the first place.

Pinching her fingers together to emphasize her point, "They were this close to getting married. If Sai wasn't such an ass, they'd probably have had three- no four- no FIVE kids by now!"

"Sai…"

"And ever since then, Sakura SWORE that she'll never sing of love- wait, sorry. That's a song. But she played that in repeat over and over for at least a month and couldn't get over it…"

Neji rested his head against his fist and watched Tenten in amusement. A smile played on his lips as he watched her babble on and on incessantly. Normally, noisy girls like her would annoy him to no end. Tenten, was something else altogether. Another distant thought nagged him. Would this Sai happen to be the very same Sai he knew?

_It couldn't be… But if her best friend is marrying Uchiha… No. Too much of a coincidence._

All of a sudden Tenten stopped talking. She bit her lip and slowly turned to face Neji. His eyes had a glazed over look, and were staring directly at her and into her eyes. She felt her heart hammering against her ribcage. Blood rushed to her ears and cheeks, staining her cream skin pink.

Neji realised that he had been staring too intently at her and politely turned away and cleared his throat. His eyes landed on huge black beady eyes.

Tobi's eyes.

The dog gave him such a woeful look; Neji couldn't help himself but reach down to pet the puppy. She stopped breathing. Neji, Hyuuga Neji, Mr I-Have-So-Much-Money-Filth-Can't-Touch-Me Hyuuga was _petting _her_ dog_.

"I…I really meant it when I asked for your forgiveness."

"I know. You're forgiven. And Tobi has forgiven you too."

Tobi gave a little bark as acknowledgement and licked Neji's hand. Neji surprised himself and Tenten by not recoiling back.

_See Tenten? There's nothing between you and him. It's just the hormones._

* * *

><p><span>Period dramas<span> are dramas that take place in the era way before the First World War. I haven't heard of any Japanese period dramas but I know there are a heck a lot of Korean period dramas. Typically, period dramas are for adult viewers. I find them boring. But a good example that is made for teens would be _Sungkyunkwan Scandal_. It features Park Min Young from hit-series _City Hunter_ (another fab drama not to be missed).

In case you're wondering what song Tenten was almost singing, it's _The Only Exception_ by Paramore. It's lovely!

_**Thank you for reviewing my story and making my day!~**_

**BadassAlec : ****Thank you for your review (and your baby name suggestion!). And as for the who's having the baby, it could be any couple ;) Not giving anything away! Too early! And yes, Karin would probably never change. But in this story, who knows, I might turn her into a saint. (LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN. LOL) Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**Kaelin The Black Swan:**** I only used that word for old times' sake. I missed the old Sasuke. And in this story, Sasuke is portrayed in character with the Sasuke from the very first season of Naruto. Thank you for your review I'll keep in mind to have Sasuke less OOC**

**MusicLover2010:**** Thank you! I think they're cute too!~~ Here's your update ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! **

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:**** Haha! Koi is a pet-name meaning 'my love'. It's to do with the whole charade that they are in love. Thanks for being my ever faithful reviewer! :D**

**SakuraluvSasuke0718: ****Thank you! :D And thank you for your suggestion! ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**So yeah guys. MY EXAMS ARE OVER! HECK YEAH. AFTER 2 YEARS OF PREP AGONY. WOOOOOTS. Now, my only worry, is what to wear for prom and graduation! XD **

**A review would be great! **

**-KitachiUchiha9573**


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Sakura followed closely behind Sasuke. Both of them were being dragged rather forcefully into the large expanse of the main Uchiha household's living room by none other than Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. To Sakura, it was nothing like a living room. It was the size of a _freaking_ ballroom.

A wide, shined mahogany table was set in the middle of the room. A neat row of red velvet cushions serving as seats were arranged on each side, with two bigger cushions at each rear end. The uchiwa fan was carved onto the middle of the expensive wood table and was polished impeccably. Ancient Japanese calligraphy and intricate paintings hung on each wall. A much larger Uchiwa fan was hung in between two pairs of samurai swords in the mantle of the largest wall.

Sakura drank in all the grand splendour of the Uchiha household. From the nostalgic smell of the bamboo wood tatami mats to the beauty of the paintings with exquisite calligraphy. It was simply amazing.

"Ahem"

Sakura whipped her head around to face the occupants of the table. The top head of the table was occupied by a man who appeared to be in his late fifties. His face was stern, with coal black eyes akin to Sasuke's. He had the very same black hair of Sasuke's only that his was neatly combed down. He was most definitely handsome, but comparable to Sasuke. Next to him, was a person who was almost the exact replica of Sasuke's mother. He was perhaps older than Sasuke by or so years. His hands were folded carefully before his nose and his eyes were closed, as If he was in deep thought. His eyelids shot open at the sound of the older man's cough and mesmerising onyx eyes appraised her. Sakura immediately felt self-conscious.

Thankfully enough, Sasuke's mother made the introductions. The older man was Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father and the younger was Obito Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle.

Obito righted himself and gave Sakura a short nod of acknowledgment and a slight smile which instantly calmed her nerves. But her heart continued to beat rapidly.

"Ahem."

Sakura's heart rate increased tenfold. Did she do something wrong? She felt Sasuke's mother gesturing to her. It took poor Sakura a while to realise that she had not bowed to him, her future father-in-law as per tradition.

She immediately got down on the floor and bowed low and frantically stood up apologising profusely. Sasuke snorted and looked in another direction. Obito, who had a gentle smile on his face managed to let out a chuckle.

"She's a bright one. Isn't she?" Sarcasm was dripping off Fugaku's deep voice. Even when he spoke, there was a regal air of supremacy that belittled her to no end. Mikoto gently led her to one of the cushions opposite Obito. Sasuke settled beside her, next to his father whom he gave a grunt and a small nod. A similar response was returned and if it weren't for the remark Fugaku had made earlier, Sakura may have had found it hilarious. Mikoto disappeared behind one of the sliding doors much to her despair. She was now left in the mercy of the three Uchiha men.

"Sakura, is it?"

It was Obito who spoke to her. He was much more mild-mannered and polite to her, occasionally giving her a small smile of encouragement.

"H..H..Hai"

"Ah. Such a pretty name...you look really familiar somehow…"

He was, once again, scrutinizing her.

Sasuke retorted a reply, "Her face has been everywhere lately. What would you expect?"

"That is not how you speak to your elders Sasuke."

Fugaku's voice rang clear and vibrated throughout the walls in the room. Sasuke just stared indignantly back to him father.

Mikoto re-entered the room carrying with her a serving tray. She first served her husband, Obito, Sasuke then Sakura. A small plate of dango and a cup of steaming green tea were put before her.

Sakura watched in awe as Mikoto poured the tea with every bit of elegance and grace of the princesses in the dramas she used to watch. After serving everybody accordingly, according to status and seniority, she served herself and settled down beside Obito.

"Well now, we are just missing one more person."

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late."

* * *

><p>Tenten was dressed in her usual slacks and black tee. Tobi was right at her heels as she jogged to Sakura's house.<p>

_I can't believe that dimwit would do that to Sakura! How could he? _

There was a slight chill out, the last remnants of winter melting away to slush. A few greens were beginning to peek out of the ground and seemed to peer curiously towards the crazy girl mumbling to herself. She wasn't angry at Naruto, she was pissed. More than she ever was. He always brought her trouble!

Tobi gave a short yelp as he dashed to the green gates that were the entrance to Sakura's home. He loved Sakura, as did Sakura loved him back. He was excited to see his second 'mommy'. Tenten reached the gates and dug into her pocket for the keys. When Tenten's foster parents died, she had been 18. She was too old to be readopted and definitely too old for welfare support. It was Sakura who put a roof over her head and housed her for two whole years until Tenten put her foot down and rented an apartment. She did not want to live off her best friend!

Even then, she was eternally grateful to Sakura. On the day she packed her bags, Sakura came over to her and told her to keep the keys.

"_Us orphans gotta stick together."_ Was what she said. _"It gets lonely around here sometimes without you. And I bet that it would be for you too. If you ever feel lonely, my doors' always open. Take care of yourself, sis."_

Tenten's eyes grew watery. Sakura was the only family she had, other than Tobi and Lee of course, but if she had to choose one person she could not survive without, it would be Sakura.

_Sakura! Where __**are **__you?_

Tenten fumbled a little with the keys, and tried opening the lock.

_Hey…what?_

There was a new lock on the gate. It was a far cry from the worn out, rusty old lock that Sakura had insisted on using. Tenten started to panic. Some of Sakura's most precious belongings were there! Manin was the last figment of her parents that she ever had! There was no way Sakura could handle having her precious house swindled away from her!

She rummaged through her deep pockets again for her cell and dialled the number she now knew by heart. He picked up after two rings and his beautiful voice floated through, concern evident in his tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's locked"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Around 21 years ago~~<strong>_

"_Oh my! Look how much Sasuke-kun has grown!" _

_Little Sasuke blinked his big onyx eyes up at the red-haired woman. She had a wide smile, and bent down to pat his head. _

"_Kura-chan, come say hi to Sasuke!"_

_A small girl who was almost the same age as him peeked out from behind her mother's long white skirt. Sasuke couldn't see her, but noticed her huge emerald eyes. He could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of pink, but couldn't be too sure. His brother lounged lazily on the plush sofa, giving his brother an amused glance. _

"_Sasuke, go say hi."_

_Sasuke turned to pout at his brother. He didn't want to say hi to some girl! But Itachi just gave him a gentle yet stern look that made him comply. He plodded over to where 'Kura-chan' was hiding and held out his hand. To his surprise, there was nobody behind the woman. Sasuke heard the red-haired woman chuckle softly to herself._

"_She is a shy little one. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, you'll see her again."_

"_Of course he will! They are betrothed now!" _

_Sasuke's mother glided into the room waving a piece of paper. Sasuke's mother and 'Kura-Chan's mother squealed and excitedly chattered. They were giggling and were talking about a 'wedding'. Sasuke was too occupied wondering what 'betrothed' meant. He ran over to his brother who looked like he wanted to evacuate the place now that there was girl talk going on. _

"_Aniki, what's bee…thouted?"_

"_Betrothal, Sasuke. It means you promise to marry her."_

"_Marry who?"_

_Itachi sighed and shook his head. He poked his little brother's head._

"_You'll find out one day…"_

* * *

><p>Sai collapsed on his mattress and stared up at the ceiling. It had been awhile since he had been back to Konoha. The house was clean, but that was because the maids came over to clean every other day. He called for the chef to come over and cook dinner for him.<p>

Five years ago, when he would come back tired from work, he would go straight to Sakura's house. There, she'd welcome him with her usual beautiful smile and soft kiss. She would take off his coat, make him some instant ramen. Even if it wasn't (read nothing) like chef's cooking, he loved food made in her hands more. He really did love her. Ever since the first moment he set eyes on her at 17, he'd been helplessly in love. And considering at that time, he hadn't known what it meant to have emotions, he must have really fallen hard for her.

_I'm a real idiot. _

He reached for his all-purpose remote and turned on the large plasma screen TV that nearly took up his entire wall. He changed to the international channel, where repeats of yesterday's highlights were playing.

"_And in other news, TW*LIGHT star Uchiha Sasuke is engaged!"_

Sai nearly choked on his saliva. What was going on? Sasuke was under him!

"…_the lucky girl, Haruno Sakura…"_

a shot of Sakura entering the room and speaking was shown. Sai stood motionless for three full seconds. He was first mesmerised by how beautiful she looked and second…

"UCHIHA'S MARRYING WHO?"

* * *

><p>Hinata followed slowly behind Naruto. Her heart was beating rapidly. Naruto, who was holding her hand, gave her a little kiss to the cheek.<p>

"It's ok Hina-chan. They're just going to have a check-up to make sure everything's fine."

"B..B..But…"

"Hush now. Speaking makes you more nervous. Come on, I heard that Shizune doesn't take to late-comers politely."

Hinata's heart immediately drooped low to her intestines.

Naruto led her into a room that was stark white. A bed was at a corner, and a large machine was right beside it. A small screen was placed on the bedside table. Hinata saw the short-haired woman fiddle around with the machine, and felt some sort of a sense of impending doom as the woman slowly turned around to face them.

Hinata watched with dread, as recognition flashed over Shizune's wide brown eyes.

"Hi-Hinata -sama! I-Naruto-your father… oh my goodness." Shizune had to sit down on the bed, overwhelmed with shock.

"Are you two…?"

Naruto gave a solemn nod.

"Hinata-sama…your father…he…"

Hinata started to tremble. Then, she fainted.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Haha. There you go! My mini-update. Since I'm freer, I can update more often. But do keep in mind that I only update when I'm motivated. And you guys know what keeps me motivated, CHOCOLATE! Haha! That, and REVIEWS!<p>

OH OH OH. I NEED HELP. FOR…

*STILL NEED BABY NAME IDEAS FOR BOTH BOY AND GIRL

**My prom's in a week. And I haven't a clue what to do with my hair T_T Any tips people?

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ~~~**_

**XDAsakichanDX:** Haha! I made sure not to copy the original storyline. Besides, I wanted to include a lot of our fave characters from Naruto so I had to add new characters [love interests ;)]

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** XD Just keep swimming swimming swimming and keep those funny reviews coming in! Thanks for that! It really made me smile :D Here's your update! ~

**FashionIsMyLife:** What's not to love in SasuSaku? (except maybe for Sasuke's harsh attitudes) Thanks your review! :D

**SakuraluvSasuke0718:** Oh trust me, there's gonna be a real complicated love… parallelogram? HAHA! As for Sui-chan…that's a secret! ;) CHU!~ Arigato for your review! :D

**-my-name-is-V-:** Thank you for your review! Here's your update! :D

So yeah. Next chapter would be up when all my prom/graduation shizz is over (that's about a week or less). PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

With all my love,

_kitachiuchiha9573_


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Tenten leaned away from the gate when she saw Neji's white Ferrari brake before her. The doors slid open and up; and very much like a rich super star, he stepped out charismatically. Even wearing a track suit (a branded one mind you), he looked every bit like the models on an Abercrombie & Fitch ad.

She stepped forward carefully, a sleeping Tobi in her arms. Neji, much to her pleasant surprise, took the puppy from her and gently laid him in his car's passenger seat.

"It's better for us to be hands free."

Tenten nodded blankly. She was still in a daze from the little electric shocks Neji's hand gave her as he took Tobi from her arms.

The door of the sports car closed and Neji carried with him a thick manila folder.

"I did my research. You are right. Natsume Haruno's will did state that _Manin _was to be handed to his only daughter, Sakura Haruno. Are you sure Sakura didn't hire Naruto to sell this house in her place?"

"Positive! She would never sell this house! Heck, she would never think of it!"

Neji's delicate brows scrunched up in thought.

"I can't help but feel this is my fault. I'm sorry Tenten. I should have been more precautious before signing the contract with Naruto…"

"What's done is done Neji. No point dwelling in that. What matters is that we have to somehow get the house back to Sakura's name before she comes back from God-knows-where!"

"…I will be honest with you. But that is virtually impossible. Haven't you tried calling her?"

"I did. Her _fiancé_ picked up instead." Poison was laced in her words. Neji blinked.

"I'm surprised myself. I never thought Uchiha would ever marry."

"…You know him personally?"

Neji nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately. We went to the same private school and medical college."

"WHOA. MEDICAL COLLEGE?"

"Yes, but Sasuke was offered the opportunity to work in the film industry and went there after graduation. I… was met with a family emergency and transferred to law school. I'm now Sasuke's lawyer and in a way, boss."

Tenten was lost for words.

"But… you could have joined the Hyuuga's law firm…"

"Yes. But my uncle has decided that majority of the Hyuuga Empire to be handed down to me after he steps down; including the Hyuuga entertainment corporation. The law firm and medical business was supposed to be handed down to Hinata-san… but…"

"She's missing."

"Exactly."

Neji showed her thick folder.

"I tried to search for Naruto Uzumaki's whereabouts for the past week. This is what I have gathered. I sent out some of my men as well to track down where he is. So far, we only know that he frequents a small ramen stall in the outskirts of this neighbourhood. Ichiraku Ramen."

Neji reached into the folder and pulled out a few pictures handed them to her. They were shots of a blonde man's back and a stack of ramen bowls beside him.

"They _were _supposed to stalk him and find out where he lives, but that is against the law. And we can't apply for a permit either. It's not like we are law enforcement."

Tenten bit her lip and folded her arms akimbo.

"But…"

With an eyebrow raised, she looked back into his quicksilver eyes.

"Go on…"

* * *

><p>"Itachi, this is Sakura-chan!"<p>

Dark eyes swept over a form and a light of recognition came across them.

"Ah, I see. Well, nice to meet you."

Sakura bowed her head in a formal greeting not really looking up to see him. He moved to sit at the other end of the table as his mother poured him a cup of tea.

The atmosphere in the large living room was gloomy and awkward. Fugaku kept a steady gaze to Sakura. Mikoto decided to break the heavy mood and spoke up.

"So Sakura-chan, how did you meet our little Sasu-chan?"

"Ahhh… well…"

"We met in college."

Itachi's eyebrow rose subtly, and his eyes flitted over to his father's similar dark irises. They exchanged looks, sharing the same thoughts.

"Oh?"

Fugaku spoke up.

"I'm sorry to ask this out of the blue Sakura-san, but what do your parents work as?"

Sakura paled at Fugaku's abrupt question. All eyes were on her now, anticipating an answer.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat down on the sofa. Her heart was beating erratically and her mind was boggled with thoughts. She felt extremely guilty for selling off Sakura's house. She was well aware how precious the house was to her. She couldn't imagine what she would have to go through the minute she comes back and realise that she has nothing to her name.<p>

Naruto had tried reassuring her time and time again that if they were to survive, and if Sakura knew the reason for them doing this, they'd be forgiven easily. He managed to leave a note in Sakura's now empty room, giving a rather pathetic explanation for their wrong-doing.

Hinata was still not convinced.

Other than the obvious weight of guilt, her family often crossed her mind. She was pretty sure that by now, her father may have heard the rumours. Of her, the eldest Hyuuga heir, to run off with a mere peasant.

Feeling rather remorseful, her attention returned to a black and white picture in her hands. A teardrop fell and rolled off the shiny surface.

_What am I to do? _

* * *

><p>"File a missing person's report?"<p>

"Yes. Hinata-san… does have the habit of having little escapades every now and then. But she would usually return within a day."

"So…"

"By getting the police to help us, we make ourselves look innocent if we're caught snooping around."

"Oh! But… the police would arrest Naruto…and Hinata too!"

"I know Tenten, but what they did was a crime."

"Yeah…but they're not the bad sort…"

"People change Tenten."

"Why are you so convinced that Naruto is a bad guy?"

Neji paused for a moment and gave her a look.

"For the past few years that Hinata had been 'secretly' dating Naruto, I noticed that she changed a lot."

Tenten bit her lip. She had to admit. Neji had a point,

"But what if they had a really good reason?"

"To the extent that they are willing to sell off their best-friend's precious home _and_ steal money from _all _her accounts?"

"WHAT."

"I thought so."

Her eyes grew wide. They were definitely not the same care-free teenagers back in high school. It made her heart sink.

Neji examined her face. It was downcast and she looked like she was about to burst out in tears. Hesitantly, he reached out and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

There it was again, those little electric sparks. Neji withdrew his hand and tried his best to hide his reddening face subtly. Lucky for him, Tenten was too immersed in her thoughts.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well…it's pretty pointless trying to get Sakura's name back to the house deed since they are getting married anyway…"

Tenten winced.

"But I think they might have left something behind to explain their doing. They have to had left behind some sort of explanation to Sakura if they are as humane as you make them out to be."

"I was just saying that…I wasn't expecting them to do something _this _outrageous. They are the only friends I have! Heck, they're more like family to me!"

Something stirred in Neji's almost non-existent heart. It surprised him to no end the kind of emotions this girl was invoking in him. It was like his soul was trying to tell him something.

"So anyway, how do we get in? They put in a new lock."

"I still have the keys with me….Oh. Excuse me."

Neji walked a few feet away and answered the phone.

"_Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama has been sighted at Konohagakure Airport."_

Neji's heart stopped momentarily.

"But he isn't supposed to come till this evening!"

"_It's alright Hyuuga-sama, I've spoken with the limo driver. They are headed to the Uchiha compound first. Uchiha-sama would not be arriving till 5pm."_

"That's good. Keep your eyes on them just in case and keep me updated. Thank you."

Neji ended the call and turned to a concerned Tenten

"They've landed."

"THEY'RE COMING RIGHT NOW?"

"No, we still have plenty of time left, but we still need to be quick."

"Alright then."

Neji produced a gold key from his pocket and opened the lock. He opened the gate, and ushered her in.

Tenten felt a wave of nostalgia come over her. The house was beautifully desgined by Sakura's father and maintained that splendour for years. Though it was a rather sizeable house, it didn't lose the coming-home feeling that Tenten and Sakura cherished.

Neji walked before her and opened the main door by entering a pin into a high-tech looking lock.

"I'm sorry to say this, but nearly all of Sakura's furniture has been replaced. But I have sent some of my men to hunt for the items. Most of them have ended up in thrift stores luckily. I managed to purchase back most of them..."

Tenten couldn't believe her ears. A small smile played in her lips as she heard Neji drone on and on.

_He can be a read sweetheart if he tries._

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SO SO SORRYYYYYYYY. I am well aware that I have not updated in like, FOREVER. And this wimpy chapter is not making up for it. But I PROMISE that I am working on a lengthy update in a few days! So stay tuned!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

_**Dear Sakura-Chan,**_

_**Look, forgive us for having to do this. There's really no other way for us. Hinata and I will return you the favour one day. By then, we'll greet each other with smiles. **_

_**Good news! Hinata is pregnant! There's an ultrasound scan in the envelope too. We're going to have twins! **_

…_**We love you Sakura. Tenten too. Till then, Ja Ne. **_

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

Tenten's hands shook as she read over the letter again and again. She couldn't believe it. Her hands reached for the envelope and she frantically dug into it. She pulled out a black and white photo. It was an ultrasound snapshot of not one, but two foetuses.

Neji walked into the kitchen carrying a dusty box which Tenten recognised as Sakura's memory box. But she was too distracted by the bomb thrown at her.

"Neji…"

His lavender-hued, pearl eyes grew wide and blank as it landed on the picture in her hands.

"I see…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking at her expectantly. Almost as if trying to squeeze the answer from her with his mere hard stare. Sakura gulped.<p>

"My…my parents have passed away…"

She didn't notice the stern look melt away from Sasuke's face.

"Aish*. No wonder this girl has no manners."

All but Sakura rose to greet the new-comer. Quickly realising that she's the odd one out, she scrambled up and bowed deep.

"Ah, okaa-san. This is Sasuke-kun's _bride."_

Sakura could hear the poison dripping in Fugaku's voice as he spat out his sentence. Sakura kept her head bowed low, trying her best not to burst out in tears. She felt herself being scrutinized and then, Sasuke spoke up.

"Obaa-san. It's been awhile."

Sakura dared a peek. A pudgy old woman**, of about sixty years of age stood tall and proud at the head of the table; two large cats, a tabby and a Siamese stood at her either side. She had solid grey hair and the same piercing Uchiha eyes, though hers were slightly grey with age. The old woman broke her stare away from her and immediately turned to the voice.

"Sasu-chan? Oh my. My grandson! Is it that difficult for you to visit your poor old grandmother every once in a while?"

Her mean demeanour immediately disappeared and she transformed into the stereotypical, sweet and loving grandmother. Something Sakura didn't expect.

"Hn."

"There you go again, sounding like your wretched father! Fugaku! This is all your fault!"

Relieved that the attention was away from her, Sakura slowly rose up only to be verbally attacked again.

"Sasu-chan, didn't you say that your fiancée was a red-head? This girl has pink hair!"

Sakura could almost feel Sasuke tense up from across the table.

* * *

><p>Kakashi fiddled with his tie. If there was anyone who would make him any more terrified than his wife Anko, it was the President of the company. The head honcho of <em>everything.<em> Ever since Sasuke's engagement was announced, he knew he was putting his job, and more importantly, his _life_ on the line. Tsunade was not going to be pleased one bit.

He looked up when Shizune called out to him softly. The timid secretary gave him a small encouraging smile and a look that said _Good Luck._

Steeling his nerves, he stood up and shakily knocked on the large oak door. A gruff 'come in' was ordered and Kakashi entered to accept his fate.

"Ah Kakashi-san, have a seat please."

Kakashi breathed in to give his polite reply that no, he did not require a seat until...

"SIT DOWN HATAKE!"

* * *

><p>Tenten carefully dug through Sakura's memory box. It was a pretty little cookie tin that she decorated a few years ago. It was filled with old pictures, old letters, yearbooks, memorabilia that made Tenten giggle, tear and sigh.<p>

Neji couldn't help glancing over at her over his paperwork. They were seated on the dining table in the newly refurbished mansion, him on one end, her on the other end. Need he painfully add that this particular dining table was catered for a dozen royals?

Her long brown hair which would usually be up in two buns was in a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder. It took a lot of effort to not to stand up and run his hands through her shiny brown curls. Her dark chocolate eyes were lightly misted over. She was obviously reminiscing about the past; something that he himself would often do as well.

He put down his paperwork and walked over to her side. Tenten, completely immersed in a elementary school yearbook, didn't notice his approach.

Neji glanced over her shoulder to read the page she was at. It was a formal class photograph. A faded picture showed a class of about thirty kids no older than ten. Seated in two orderly rows with their hands neatly folded on their laps. Some had adorable gap-toothed grins while others had frowns or reluctant smiles on their faces. Two adults, a cheerful looking man and a beautiful red-eyed woman stood at either ends of the students.

A small smile bloomed across his face when he recognised little Tenten. Her dark hair was in adorable pig-tails, giving the photographer the biggest toothed grin her baby-faced self could give. Then, the smile on his face disappeared. Tenten had sat in the middle of the picture, obviously holding a high postion in the class committee. Beside her, was a rather bored looking boy. He had light green eyes, and shockingly red hair. But the most outstanding feature or the lack of thereof, was that he had no eyebrows.

_Konohagakure Junior High, Class 4A_

_Head Teachers: Umino Iruka & Kurenai Sarutobi_

_Class Leaders: Tenten & Gaara Shukaku_

His breath hitched and Tenten started. Her head whipped to face his, which was a mere inch away from hers.

"Oh! N…Neji!"

He cleared his throat and straightened himself upright.

He thought he saw light hues of pink form on the apples of her cheeks but she turned away abruptly.

"Tenten… may I see that photo?"

Tenten turned to give him a blank look.

"No way! I look really…weird…"

"Ah... But there might be someone I know in that photo."

"Oh…Really?"

She may have had sounded nonchalant, but inside, she was screaming in annoyance. She pretended to be occupied by rummaging through the tin looking for more pictures as Neji took the yearbook from her.

* * *

><p>"Karin… the wedding planners want to…"<p>

Karin walked away from him gruffly heading towards her hotel room.

"Look Karin, what's done is done. You have to move on. Are you going to deny the fact that you were the one that pushed Sasuke away?"

Karin froze.

"Now that I got your attention, tell me, are you coming with me for the fittings tomorrow? I'll treat you to lunch afterwards at that Korean restaurant you love."

Suigetsu watched her remain still for a few long seconds before a subtle nod came from her. He smiled to himself and walked towards her and gently patted her shoulder.

"There we go. They told me the theme was yin and yang. Girls wear white and guys wear black or somethin' like that. I've always wanted to see you in a prudish white dress once more."

Karin turned to look at him. Her face held the expression of disgust. Suigetsu only laughed and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Just like prom". He whispered with a wink. He nonchalantly waved while walking forward.

"See ya."

Karin didn't know why, but her entire face was as red as her hair.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cleared his throat. Sakura was with his mother and grandmother in the kitchen going through what was secretly known as the 'housewife eligibility test'. As much as he didn't like her, he didn't want her to face the ruthless wrath of his grandmother's. But since his mother was with him, he kept his ground. Now, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Convincing his father.<p>

Fugaku waited till Obito finished filling all the Uchiha men's teacups.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

Sasuke mentally cringed. Itachi must be having a ball seeing him getting tortured.

"Sasuke, you are still young. Marriage is a bit of… a rush." Obito tried to reason.

"I'm 25. I believe I am of marriageable age. Besides, after this marriage there won't be those annoying scandals."

"You picked your career path to be an actor didn't you? Don't you know that marriage would make you less likely to get acting offers? You'd be doing B-list movies!"

"And so?"

Fugaku lost it.

"You ungrateful…!"

"Let him get married father. Let it be an enriching experience for him."

"Itachi!"

"AISH. What's it with all this noise?"

Sasuke's grandmother walked in, her cats close at her heels. Her facial expressions showed that she wasn't at all impressed at her future granddaughter-in-law.

"Sasuke! This girl can't even cook properly! She had no mother to teach her what is to be expected of a wife!"

Mikoto swiftly yet in her usual gracefulness entered the room dragged in Sakura.

"Then I will be the one to teach her."

The entire room was silent. No one. And really, no-one has ever spoken against the great Uchiha elder. Who by now, was _fuming. _Sakura, feeling rather helpless, could only hold her breath and cast a look over to Sasuke. He avoided her gaze and turned to his mother.

"Well, that settle the problem Obaa-chan. What more is the problem?"

His usual poker face was replaced with a kind, warm demeanour which she instantly recognised.

He was acting.

At this point, the elder woman's face had turned beet-red anger. Annoyance was twisted in her face.

"Obaa-chan..." Sasuke stood up and walked towards her. Sakura had to admit, he was a pretty damn good actor. He almost had herself convinced.

"Don't you want me to be happy? I love her very much. I am sure you would one day love her as I do. I know she's a bit of a klutz and is stupid..."

"EH? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BAST- Uhhh... I mean...Uhm..."

All eyes were on her again.

_Fudge my life. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>*AISH the sounds made when someone is annoyed. I don't think Japanese people do this but I got so used to watching Korean dramas and such, I can't help but use this ^^;<em>**

_**** Yes, it's the 'crazy cat lady' from Naruto. I have forgotten her real name in the canon so I just transformed her into Sasuke's paternal grandmother. If you are as imaginative as I am when reading stories, try to erase the cat-like face she has and leave some wrinkles and also the two creases that Itachi and Fugaku both have!** _

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't post review replies in the previous chapter... I was in a rush just to get it upload that I didn't check if I did. T_T I've included the replies to the previous chapter's reviews as well! My life has been pretty hectic lately and your reviews were the little rays of sunshine of my gloomy days! ARIGATO~ I LOVE YOU ALL! _

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** Thanks for pointing that out! I was really in a rush to upload the previous chapter such that I didn't have enough time to proof read . Thanks! And yeah, Tenten and Sakura are really close in this story. That's because in canon, we don't get to see much of Tenten (and her moments with Neji ;) ) And that made me want to write more on her. She's one of my favorite female characters! ^_^ Thanks for the review! :D

**SakuraluvSasuke0718: **Well, I thought that three would be a very young age, so they won't really have memories... But it's okay! As the story progresses you'll see! ;) Till then! Thanks for the review!~

**BananaphoneBob: **Oh they will remember ;) And you guessed it right! :D *throws confetti* Here's your update ;D

**VySmileForMe:** Here's your update! :D Thanks for the review! ^_^

**BadassAlec:** Yep she fainted! Now you know the reason ;) Thanks for the review! ^_^

**AmyMyers:** Aw, thanks! ^_^ Nah, it's ok! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**I Love All Books Sakura-Sasuke:** Here's your update! ^_^ Thanks for the review! :D

**thecoolauthorwithstory:** OMG I LOVE YOU! I can't believe that you took the time to give a review of each chapter! Thank you so much! Here's your update! ^_^

**bbarbie325:** Here's your update! ^_^ Thanks for the review! :D

**raven rose 101:** Here's your update! And no you know ;D Thanks for the review! ^_^

Well I'm starting college tomorrow. Please pray for me T_T I'm so nervous ^^; I'll update sometime next week, I guess...

All my love,

kitachiuchiha9573 ^o^~


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 14~

Tsunade drummed her manicured nails on the table.

"Marriage…"

"Think of it this way Tsunade-sama, Sasuke won't be hounded by girls as much now that he is officially taken."

"But he won't be able to do many movies anymore."

"Well, he could be the first to change that belief. He is very young, not to mention, sought after."

Tsunade's face scrunched up in thought.

"So, did my husband tell you what he thought of it?"

"Jiraya-sama wasn't too pleased…but after he saw Sasuke's fiancée's photograph, he didn't seem to be too bothered. "

"Ah. That old geezer falls for any pretty girl. Speaking of which, you sure this Sakura isn't one of those gold diggers? Using Sasuke for fame?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. He didn't know of Sasuke's fiancée well himself. He had only spoken to her once and it was related to publicity for the wedding. She didn't seem very excited for it considering it was a celebrity-style wedding any girl could only dream of.

"I doubt so. She is very modest and… rather quiet."

Tsunade raised a brow. Knowing Sasuke, he was not the type to be into girls at all. In fact, she doubted he even had a sexual orientation at times. He was just too apathetic. What made a girl like Sakura fall for him? And more importantly, how did _he _fall for _her_? She could only sigh and dismiss Kakashi, promising that she, and Jiraya would attend the wedding. But after Kakashi left, Tsunade's intuition made her want to investigate certain matters.

* * *

><p>Neji started filing his paperwork chronologically. Being a workaholic,' cleanholic' and perfectionist, very rarely does he miss out minute details. He had contacted the Haruno's old lawyer, who had now retired. He could only provide him with wills, certificates, and some extra inheritance papers from Sakura's grandparents and extended family that she was not informed of. Neji compiled them neatly into a clear folder.<p>

Tenten entered the kitchen carrying with her a large cardboard box. It was dusty, and peeling off at certain corners.

"What is that?"

"Another memorabilia box I found in the basement."

"Sakura-san must be fond of such things."

"She's more of the kind to remember only the highlights and best moments in her life, rather than the sad, unnecessary ones; if you know what I mean."

Neji didn't know what Tenten meant, but he nodded anyway. Her eyes were stilled misted over and a soft smile played on her lips.

"This box is mine."

She set the box down, settled on the floor and opened it. A few moths flew out, but the ever tomboy wasn't bothered. She was concentrated on rummaging around the box. She pulled out a couple of neatly folded, faded clothes. Uniforms, he realized.

He hastily finished up his work and placed all the folders in a neat pile on table, before joining beside her on the cool marble floor.

Tenten unfolded a pink, girl's sailor suit. "My kindergarten uniform…"

She held it up, looking at it with an amused expression on her face. She turned it and showed it to him. A large brown stain ran from the collar to the small white ribbon surrounding the collar.

"Chocolate Fudge ice cream. I was always a messy eater."

Another sailor suit was pulled out. This time, the skirt and bow was navy blue with a white blouse. Neji recognised it from the class photo.

"Junior High. As you can tell, I wasn't skinny. Haha." she laughed dryly.

Neji's gaze slowly switched to Tenten's face. He watched the pure joy bloom across her face. Never had he met someone so _happy; _considering her background and how she struggles to make a living. Just being with her lightened his usual sour mood.

She then pulled out two navy books. One was significantly thicker than the other. The thinner one had the title etched in gold.

_Konohagakure High School, School Graduation Certificate* of Sakura Haruno_

The other, Tenten hid behind her and Neji didn't let it go unnoticed. He tried subtly craning his neck forward to catch a glimpse of the other book. He stopped when he realised it made him look like he was trying to peek down her shirt.

Then a thought struck Neji.

"What were you like in high school?" he asked casually.

Tenten looked up in surprise. Her wide eyes carefully gazed at him.

"What…what do you mean?"

Neji's pearl-white eyes implored hers.

"Were you studious? An academic enthusiast or a stereotypical cheerleader? An inhuman block of muscle programmed to do nothing but play sports? Though, I doubt the latter."

Tenten couldn't help but chuckle.

"Academic enthusiast? And what was the other one?" That irresistible smile played around her lips.

"I believe street terms include geek, nerd…and _jock_?"

"Haha!"

She fell into a fit of hysterical giggles, almost rolling all over the floor.

Neji could only blink. Did he make a joke? He believed he did not.

"Oh Neji, you're too cute! No, I doubt I was any of those. I'm not sure which high school stereotype I fit into."

She looked at him, her chocolate eyes glittering with amusement. He was pretty sure his ears turned an embarrassing shade of pink.

He cleared his throat trying to appear nonchalant and professional. He opened his mouth to ask if he could see the book only to be interrupted by her decade-old cell phone's shrill ringtone. It wondered him that people still carried such phones.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Tenten's smile vanished immediately and melted to a look of concern.

"Oh no… is she all right?"

Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip.

"I understand… alright, I'll be there. No, no. It's fine. Really. Right, see you."

Tenten hung up and tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Is something the matter?"

"I…I have to go to work today. My co-worker got into an accident _and _some jerk left behind several premature born puppies that aren't in a good state. They're really short on staff so I need to go and help out. Sorry Neji…"

Neji stood up immediately seeing her getting ready to leave.

"I'll drive you there."

"No, it's fine. I can catch a bus from here._ Really_, I'm fine Neji."

He closed his mouth, swallowing the protest. Tenten hastily packed everything back into the box and carried it out. She stopped at the gate, Neji hot on her heels.

She stopped suddenly at the gate, remembering.

"Tobi…"

"I'll bring him home safe."

Tenten turned to give him a grateful look and bowed hurriedly before rushing off down the street.

Neji heard muffled whimpers. It was Tobi, awake and restless. He was scratching at the windows of his Ferrari from inside. Clamouring to get out and chase after his mistress. Neji pitied the puppy.

He felt the same way too.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat with her head bowed low, chewing woefully at her rice.<p>

_Sasuke cleared his throat. Giving a -to her astonishment- a sheepish grin to his family. _

"_We have pet names for each other. Right, baka-chan?" He forced a smile to his face, giving her a pointed look. _

_Mikoto and Obito chuckled, trying to disperse the tense environment. Fugaku and Sasuke's grandmother could only stare disapprovingly at her; drilling holes into her head. _

Lunch had been served and Mikoto received compliments for her ever marvellous cooking. To which the Uchiha matriarch only waved her hand nonchalantly citing that she had Sakura's help. Dead silence only followed, save for the eldest Uchiha's snort. Sakura heart dropped further and her breath ran short. It was like she was pushed to the edge of the skyscraper. One more push, she'll start bawling shamelessly.

Mercifully, Mikoto spoke up.

"Ah Sakura-chan. It may seem awkward to you for us to be discussing this, but since you have no... _guardians_... We would have to ask you some personal questions. Is that alright with you dear?"

"Ah...S..Sure!"

Mikoto nodded curtly to Fugaku, who cleared his throat and trained his steel-like eyes on her.

"You may understand that the Uchihs family is a distinguished member of Konoha high society. For an Uchiha member, the second heir no less, to be marrying a commoner is unheard of."

Sasuke's grip on his chopsticks tightened. He knew what was coming.

"However, since Sasuke has gone against our wishes, and his grandmother approves, I have no choice but to let you marry my son."

_Gee, thanks mister._

Mikoto gently, but firmly urged her husband. Only to be given an expression of impatience. They were, however, beaten by their eldest son.

"They want to know how many little bundles of Uchiha-lings you two are planning to bring to the world."

Itachi had a smirk on his face, enjoying Sakura's skin stain mauve.

"Ah...Um...I...Uhm..."

"Sigh... I am sorry Sakura-chan, Ita-chan is a bit aloof today." A glare was shot at Itachi's direction only to be ignored.

"Leave her alone. I promised to take care of her and protect her. Not to use her as a baby-machine."

Sasuke's baritone voice came as a shock. Awkward silence followed for a few more minutes. But Sakura's heart was thundering away in her ears.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...*cough*"

"..."

"...*sniff*..."

"..."

"...*yawn*"

"..."

"I have bought a house nearby."

"That's great Sasu-chan! Where is it?" Mikoto chirped, glad for the change in atmosphere.

"243 Sakura Manin Lane."

Itachi twitched, going unnoticed. Sakura, if she hadn't been so depressed, would have her jaw wide open in shock.

"Mm, is it that pretty white mansion near the beach? It sure is beautiful!"

"Yes okaa-san. That is the one."

"Ah! The architect that designed the house was a friend of your father's! What was his name...? Umm... Fugaku?"

Fugaku grunted and shrugged.

Sakura's hands trembled. What was going on? Were they…talking about… _her house? _

* * *

><p><strong>*School Graduation Certificate. It is the testimonial that you get after you graduate. I don't know what other countries call this, but it's basically also your curriculum vitae. Google it if you still aren't sure what this is.<strong>

**Well! Here's the update I promised!**

**# I realised that some of my page breaks don't appear after I upload them :/ Sorry 'bout that. I don't know how to fix it...**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They're like breaths of fresh air in my suffocating life. It really means so much to me. Arigato goazaimasu. *bows***

**Raven rose 101:** It sure was! Sasuke had to save her! Here's your update! :D Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Bananaphonebob:** Haha! Poor Hinata! And yeah, the 'crazy cat lady' may seem evil now… but… I WON'T TELL. HEHE. ;) Read on to find out what I have in store for this character! Yup, Sasuke's awesome when given the opportunity. :D Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Coolauthorwithstory:** It's ok! So long you enjoy the story! ^_^ and wow, time sure flies! And yup, I ADORE NejiTen. There just isn't enough fanfics of them… As for those questions… hmm… I would be spoiling if I answered them ;D Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it! :D

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** Sakura can be lovable if given the chance to show her real character XD Thanks for the review! ^_^

**I Love All Books Sakura-Sasuke:** Here's your update! :D Thanks for the review! ^_^

**Lexa146:** Aww, thank you! :D Here's your update! Hope you continue enjoying this story! ^_^

**Retart:** Thanks! Here's your update! :D Thanks for the review ^_^

**SakuraluvSasuke0718:** If you do end up drawing it, please do let me see it! :D And yeah, I want Mikoto to be sort of like the mother-figure to Sakura. If Sasuke's parents were still alive, I'd imagine her to be like that to her son's teammates. LOL. Thanks for the review! ^_^

All my love,

kitachiuchiha9573


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 15~

Sasuke had dragged Sakura out to the large gardens. The Uchiha family needed some time to 'discuss' over things. Itachi had excused himself, giving Sakura a meaningful look. Sakura caught it, but could only return a confused expression. It was like he knew something, which she didn't know.

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from a beautiful pagoda. It was overlooking a large pond that was sparkling in the dim moonlight. Sasuke spoke before Sakura could even open her mouth.

"I know there are a lot of things you are going to ask me, but first." He turned to face her and looked directly into her eyes.

"You…" He stopped himself, thinking for a moment. He sighed and shook his head and stared out to the pond.

"If…if you change your mind. I don't blame you. I'll handle my family."

"It's fine Sasuke."

Sasuke whipped his head to face her. He walked up to right in front of her. His nose inches away from hers.

"What?"

"I said it is fine. I don't expect people to like me straight away. Besides, the wedding is barely two days away. It would be a complete waste…"

"That's not the point Sakura!"

"How is the newly engaged couple doing? I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Itachi glided from behind some peach trees that were in full blossom. He carefully appraised the two.

"So what is the real reason for the marriage?"

"W…What?"

"Screw off Itachi."

Itachi moved to stand beside them. He stared at Sakura and then looked down at her stomach.

"Did you knock her up? Didn't know you had it in y-"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke had Itachi by the collar against a tree.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that."

Itachi's face held its calm, apathetic façade. His eyes narrowed to focus on her.

"I don't what's up with you two. But I know _something_-"

"You know _nothing, _Itachi. Leave us alone."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He thought for a while before shrugging and turning to leave.

"Well, suit yourself."

He disappeared behind the trees. Sasuke muttered a few curses under breath and turned to her.

"I-"

"I've made my decision Sasuke. As you can see, this is not the right place nor the right time to be talking about this. "

Sakura's voice rang clear for the first time tonight. She was not going to let an old woman who can barely see weigh her down! As sinister as this may seem, she desperately needed the money to pay back Sai for the hotel. Even though she was sure Sai would probably not accept the money, she had her pride to hold on to. What's more, she really needed her parent's house back. There was nothing in the world, absolutely _nothing _that would stand in her way.

Sasuke could only give her an intense stare. His solid onyx eyes staring right into her emerald ones. She hated moments like this. It felt like he could look into the very depths of her soul and read her mind. Sure she was kind of shallow, but even then, it was like she was _connected_ to Sasuke in one way or the other. And that fact scared her.

* * *

><p>Tenten wearily walked down the dirty alley of her neighbourhood. Today was supposed to be her day off, but the intern who was supposed to be on duty, Shizuko, had to be rushed to A&amp;E for a head concussion. Tenten didn't blame the poor girl. Besides, she never considered her job to be, well a <em>job. <em>The animal clinic is short on staff and she loved working with animals. Her heart and soul went out to them. But today was just exponentially more hectic than the usual slow pace she was used to.

She had to assist the vets operate on not one, not two, but _twelve_ badly emaciated puppies. At least ten of them had starved to the point they had swallowed rocks, and had to have an extremely complicated operation to remove them. By the time they had operated on five, two passed on. Tenten's heart had weeped in sorrow the entire time. The others made it out, thankfully and survived the operation. But the two that didn't make it couldn't leave her mind. They both had such woeful, big brown eyes that gave her the same exact look Tobi gave her when she found him cowering in the rain. Her heart just suffered too much beating. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Reaching the steps to her apartment, she realised something was different. The rotting wooden boards were replaced, and there at the corner, a shining new doorbell. The old holey, oak door had been replaced too. This one actually had a lock. A state-of-the-art thumbprint scanner may she add.

"I took the liberty to fix some things. Don't worry a thing about it. Consider it as a favour for saving me from getting fired."

Tenten's eyes widened. She turned to the voice behind her. There he was, in his royal handsomeness with Tobi at his heels. His quicksilver eyes went from amused to a look of concern. Within a stride, he was in front of her, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Tenten shook her head wearily.

"Just a rough day at work."

Neji didn't know what to in situations like these. His interactions with girls, especially emotional girls like Tenten were really minimal. Private boys' school didn't teach him how to deal with a crying girl other than to kiss them on the hand as a greeting during debutante balls and twirl them around when ballroom dancing. As far as his instincts went, Neji was in a dilemma.

Tenten shook her head and managed a smile.

"Tobi-chan! Have you been good to Neji?"

The puppy yapped in response and bounded happily to her. His little tail wagging so hard Neji was sure it was going to propel the puppy up like a helicopter.

"Well, it's late. I best be going. If you need anything at all…"

"Oh, but you must have dinner before you leave!"

"Oh no Tenten-san. It would be inappropriate for a man to be in a woman's house this late-"

"Oh quit it Neji. Come on, I'll make you some herring soba*. That's one dish I'm famous for."

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san, I should be bringing Sakura home. "<p>

"Grandson! Are you leaving already? Goodness, whenever will I see you again?"

"The wedding Obaa-san. It's in a few days. And I've bought a house closer to the Uchiha compounds remember? I can visit anytime now."

"I don't get it Sasuke. Why can't you just stay within the Uchiha compound? You're going to get married soon. It's tradition for the bride to stay with your mother and grandmother to learn the ways of the Uchiha."

"I'll bring her here another day. Grandmother, please. She needs her rest. We came straight from the airport and Sakura-chan barely had rest even when we were in Korea."

His grandmother's face softened but her eyes flamed as she turned to Sakura.

"You are lucky that my grandson loves you so dearly." She strode off with a huff, her two cats following her closely.

Sakura had to bite back the snide remark. Love? The old woman had to be kidding her!

Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the courtyard where a black Batman-esqe sports car. Sakura managed a weak wave to Sasuke's family before he pulled out of the mammoth sized driveway.

* * *

><p>They rode for a few minutes in absolute silence. Sakura made a move to turn on the radio but Sasuke had given her a glare so deadly her hand retracted on its own.<p>

"You know… I really would like to go back to my home first. To pick up some stuff and I didn't really lock up the place when I left…"

"You can go there tomorrow."

Sakura cringed and gave in. For the past few days she's been with Sasuke. She's pretty sure he's stubborn as a mule. Not that she thought he was kind and compassionate anyway.

She dove deep into her thoughts thinking of what she was going to do as a 'Uchiha Wife' for the next 6 months or so. She wondered how much of Sasuke's family she was going to see. Mikoto was really bent on teaching her to cook. Sakura didn't have any qualms about being taught by Sasuke's mother, but what bothered her was undoubtedly his grandmother. What's worse was that she had _cats. _She hates cats!

She was broken out of her deep thoughts as Sasuke turned into a familiar lane. It was the street that leads to her house. She perked up hoping to catch a glimpse of the house that her father crafted and left behind for her. Her heart stopped at her throat when Sasuke parked right outside the main gate to her house.

"S..Sasuke?"

He had already gotten out.

"Hn?"

"Why are we here."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Albeit, it was incredibly sexy but Sakura was too distracted.

"It's our house, baka. Get out of the car."

* * *

><p>*Herring Soba. Japanese food consisting of herring (fish) served with rice. According to the Naruto Wiki, it is the favourite food of our beloved Hyuuga.<p>

SO WE HAVE COME TO IT. The moment Sakura discovers her house had been sold to Sasuke! I know I have been away for a very very very VERY long time but please do understand. I started college in February and it's been really hectic and all. I will update if I have reviews! That's what motivates me to write! So please please do leave reviews!

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! You are like my North Star on my darkest nights! [Haha it's getting cornier but I'm really sincere :)]

**Raven rose 101:** Haha! I can't wait to write it! I'm thinking about what approach I should take for that scene. Funny or emotional? And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! :)

**BananaphoneBob:** Thank you! Yes, I feel that there just isn't enough good NejiTen fics out there that are romantic yet still somewhat in character. I mean, who can expect Neji to be a romantic with his current 'cold-hearted' reputation in Naruto? It's almost like fan service to myself XD Crazy-cat-lady action coming up soon! Look forward to it! :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEW!

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** HAHA! Yes! Laugh all you want! I'm glad I can pull humour online. I'm pretty pathetic offline XD THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! :D

**thecoolauthorwithstory:** Well we finally got to it! Look forward to the next chapter! :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :)

I Love All Books Buffy-Spike: Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! :D

Stay tuned for the next instalment!

All my love,

Kitachiuchiha9573


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

"So you're telling me that this is your house. And you've been scammed?"

"I know it sounds too much of a coincidence but really, I'm telling the truth!"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. A brow was raised as he walked away from her towards the fridge.

"Then prove it. Where's the deed?"

"…"

"Look, I'll get my friend. She's known me for years."

"Is it that Tenten girl?"

Sakura blinked.

"Y..yes. How did you know?"

Sasuke only grunted and open the fridge. He frowned realising that the cleaning crew and house management crew won't arrive till tomorrow.

He opened all the drawers and cupboards looking for _some _food. Neji had told him that the entire kitchen had to be refitted with new cupboards as they were too old and dangerous.

"If this really was your house, then where's all the food?"

"Nani? You've just eaten in your parents' house!"

Sasuke walked away from her with a scowl.

"Go get me food. I want nothing spicy. Something with tomatoes. And no fast food."

Sakura's mouth opened wide.

"Whoa..So now you're ordering me around? I agreed to become your wife not your maid!"

Sasuke stopped and within a few strides, his face was only inches away from hers.

"Look. I'm marrying you for _six months_. For that time period, I'm actually _paying_ you a salary. If you're going to be here, might as well do something useful. And I'll state the ground rules. One. Every morning, I want a breakfast of rice, eggs, and freshly chopped tomatoes. Lunch, I'll go get some myself at work and as for dinner… I'll call. Two, we'll be sleeping in different rooms. You don't touch me, I don't touch you. No one, and I mean _no one, _is to know of this."

Just when Sakura opened her mouth to give a reply. Sasuke cut in.

"_Three,_ I want this house to be _spotless_."

He gave her one last impending stare almost daring her to defy him before stalking off to his room. But he had one more thing to say over his shoulder.

"Oh, and I wake up at five every morning. I expect breakfast by 5.30 _latest._"

With that, the door to his bedroom slammed shut.

"Whaaat. Which idiot wakes up at five? Come on Sasuke, can't you make eight? Nine?"

The entire house was silent. Sakura sighed and moved to get her luggage. Imagine her shock seeing her house fully empty, barren of the furniture that she had bought. In it's place, designer furniture filled the mansion making it look like a millionaire's abode. She explored the mansion abit, at awe. If she had put in a little more effort in looking after her parents' house, it may have looked _something _like this. A sudden sense of guilt overcame her. She padded up the stairs carrying her small suitcase and walked to where her usual room was.

Sure enough, the entire room was empty. Even the stickers and photos that she and Tenten had pasted all around the room when they were younger were gone. Her throat constricted and she willed herself not to start sobbing. The flooring had been replaced from oak to cool expensive marble. That's when it hit her.

There was no bed for her to sleep on.

* * *

><p>Mikoto quietly served her husband his dinner. He was still in a rather irritable mood, but that was pretty normal of him. After waiting for so long, one of their sons were getting married and all he could do is sulk. She could say the same for Sasuke's grandmother. The elder Uchiha sat sulking at the head of the table glaring at her son. Like mother like son she mused.<p>

"Mikoto! Are you sure of your promise to teach that girl?"

She stopped and gently smiled at her.

"Why of course okaa-san. She is young and it is not her fault she doesn't have a mother to teach her, ne?"

The woman remained quiet, but the scowl had disappeared from her face.

"Besides, I've always wanted a daughter. I will teach Sakura well. She is such a sweet girl."

"Yes, daughter of Natsume Haruno."

Mikoto dropped the serving spoon in shock.

"Misako's daughter?"

* * *

><p>Sakura curled up into a tight ball. The thin blanket did little justice and Sasuke hadn't bothered to turn on the heaters. Even though it was a relatively warm autumn night outside, it was still going to be winter soon and the marble floors were like ice.<p>

She grit her teeth in anger. He could at least have the decency to put a bed in her room! What was she? A dog?

Sakura stood up giving up on sleep and rooted around her suitcase for her laptop. All her clothes were thrown out with the furniture leaving the room only with a child-sized table and a pathetic stool. A mirror was attached to the back of the door but Sakura avoided looking at it. Living alone and watching 'Paranormal Activity' had made her paranoid.

She opened up a new word document and started typing away furiously.

_-CONTRACT-_

_I, UCHIHA SASUKE HEREBY AGREE TO MARRY HARUNO SAKURA FOR A MINIMUM PERIOD OF SIX MONTHS. I AGREE TO THE TERMS STATED BELOW, AND IF I FAIL TO KEEP TO THE CONTRACT, I WILL DRESS UP AS A SOAP BUBBLE AND WALK IN THE MIDDLE OF TOKYO SCREAMING 'I'M GAY' AND SURRENDER 'MANIN' TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, HARUNO SAKURA._

_1. I am not to touch Haruno Sakura under any circumstances unless it involves in the loss of her precious life or limbs_

_2. I agree to pay a monthly salary of 3,000,000 yen to Haruno Sakura for her gracious cleaning services, delicious cooking and making cameos as my trophy wife._

_3. I agree to pay alimony of 25,000,000 yen after the divorce._

_4. I agree that no one is to know that this is a contract marriage and to keep it secret at all costs._

_5. I agree not to allow Haruno Sakura near my hag of a grandmother._

_6. I agree to be the perfect romantic husband to Haruno Sakura and not hang around other women._

* * *

><p>Sakura tried to read Sasuke's expression as he read through the contract she created last night. It was only a moment before his dark eyes darted to catch hers and her heart stilled.<p>

"This is ridiculous. I'm not agreeing to this at all."

"This is a contract marriage after all, so we need a contract and conditions. It is perfectly reasonable. I mean, which wife of a celebrity does housework?"

"Which wife of a celebrity gets _paid_?"

Sakura was at a loss.

"Look, how about we keep it simple."

Sasuke cancelled a few lines from the contract and added a few words.

"400,000 yen as a salary sounds more reasonable. And instead of 25,000,000 yen for alimony, I'll just give you…this house. It's worth much more, trust me."

Sakura mouth hung wide open. It was still a good offer and made even better now that she could at least get her house back.

The signings were carried out and though Sakura came out satisfied, she failed to notice that Sasuke had cancelled point number six.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

><p>Mikoto quietly ate her dinner. Her husband, older brother and mother-in-law similarly quiet. It was no surprise her eldest wasn't at the dinner table.<p>

Obito had known all along. Citing that Sakura's eyes were too alike to Natsume's to forget.

She had been shell shocked. It had been decades since she had learnt the death of her best friend, Sakura's mother, Misako. A week after betrothing her youngest son with their only daughter, they had suffered from a devastating car accident that instantly killed them. The elders had cancelled the marriage contract and that devastated Mikoto for years. Sakura's whereabouts were unknown for an extended period of time before the Uchiha gave up trying to look for the distraught young girl to inform her of it.

"Well, I suppose its fated."

A sudden reply from the older woman; the dinner table remained quiet as the Uchiha family pondered.

"Fugaku, since they have decided on a western-style wedding, Sakura does not have a father to give her away…"

"Are you telling me to walk her down the aisle?"

"Should would love that dear."

A surprising remark from the grandmother. Mikoto couldn't help herself but let her mouth hang open in shock.

"What are you gaping about for Mikoto? No granddaughter of mine is walking down the aisle to that vile grandson of mine alone!"

A quirk of a smile appeared on Mikoto's face.

There's hope for Sakura's happiness yet.

* * *

><p><strong>BananaphoneBob: I know! My email alerts for both review alerts weren't working! So when I checked my email inbox after three full days I had the biggest disappointment in my life. Haha that was exaggerated but really your review cleared up my doubt that my reviewers don't want to read my story anymore! Thanks for that! :D Here's your update! ^_^<strong>

_**Thank you all for the reviews! ^_^ You've really lit up my dark, rainy days! :D**_

**Raven rose 101:** Hmm, I've taken your advice and maybe that scene will be posted sometime next chapter? Look forward to it ;) Thanks for your review and here's your update! :D

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha:** Haha thanks for the drumroll! XD Enjoy the new instalment! :D ^_^

**Thecoolauthorwithstory:** I look forward to writing the honeymoon part too! It is also my favourite part of the series! *high fives* ^_^ Here's your update and thanks for the review! :D

Please do leave a review ^_^

All my love,

_kitachiuchiha9573_


End file.
